Cruisin'
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: Our two favorite detectives embark on a fun filled week long vacation with the Stabler Kids. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I'm not deserting you all on 'Bring It On!', this is just a little something that came to me the other day. I have plans for it if people think I should continue it on. But to do that you need to R&R!!!

Rating is M for future fun & games.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the SUV Olivia Benson looked at her surroundings. It was dark out and cold. No one should be outside at 4am on a cold December morning in New York City. But here she was standing outside JFK Airport at 4am in 20 degree weather with Elliot Stabler and his four children. Not only that but she and Elliot had only gotten off work an hour before.

"El, remind me again just why I'm here?" She asked through chattering teeth as they walked inside and towards the terminal to check in.

"You love my kids and wouldn't dare make them unhappy?" He started grabbing bags from everyone to get the luggage checked as quickly as possible.

That was true. Just a week ago Elliot had approached her needing a very large favor. Apparently close to a year ago one of the Stablers, it still wasn't clear which, had entered one of those silly contests at the mall to win a cruise for the whole family. All 6 of them. Here they were, one year later, down to 5 Stablers since Kathy had taken off never to be seen or heard from again right after that.

Oddly enough it was Kathleen who had come up with the idea to invite Olivia to fill the sixth space. It hadn't taken much to convince her sisters and brother to go along with it. They all loved their father's partner. With all four sets of blue puppy dog eyes begging him, Elliot just couldn't refuse anything they asked.

He had pulled Olivia aside the next day telling her all about the cruise and how his kids would be devastated if she didn't come with them. He had told her some sob story about how much she meant to them since she had been there for them ever since Kathy had left. She of course gave in and went home to start packing that night.

Now the six of them were standing at security waiting to get through to board United Airlines Flight 7819 for Orlando Florida. Neither adult entirely sure of how this was all going to play out.

Stepping through the metal detector everyone made it through fine except Elliot. He was asked to step forward and the security guard took out his hand held metal detector wand. Scanning his body everything went well until his waist. "Shit, my badge." Elliot explained he was a detective and in a sleepless haze had forgot to remove his badge before walking through.

Within minutes they were allowed to continue on their way towards to gate. "Dad, we're starving." Maureen whined. Looking up and down the stores on the concourse they found a Starbucks. After ordering 4 coffees, 2 hot chocolates, 3 cranberry muffins, and 3 blueberry scones they all sat down to eat and drink.

"Thanks for coming with us Liv." Kathleen said as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah, thanks!" The other 3 children chimed in. "You guys sure it's okay?" She yawned. "We're the ones that told Daddy to invite you." Lizzie explained. "Oh really? Here I thought that sob story was some ploy on your father's part." She chuckled. Elliot nudged her shoulder with his. "Nope, all my kids' idea."

They sat for another 30 minutes and finished up before discarding their trash and heading out of the shop. Stopping at a newsstand on the way to the gate they picked up some magazines for everyone. After paying they all headed over to get checked in at the gate. With no problems there they sat down to wait the 30 minutes until it was time to board.

"El, switch places with Mo, I need a pillow." Olivia grumbled as he got up and did what she asked. Once he was settled Olivia laid her head down on his shoulder. "Don't move, kay? I'm going to take a nap." She closed her eyes, hoping to get a few minutes of rest at least. Over at the other end of the row a hushed conversation was taking place.

"You think it'll work?" Dickie asked his sisters as they all glanced at the pair. By now both Elliot and Olivia had their eyes closed resting. "Oh yeah!" Lizzie said. "We can always give them a push if needed." Kathleen added. "Kat, look at them." Maureen pointed to where their father was running his fingers absentmindedly through Olivia's hair. "No help will be needed." "Alright, I give it until the last day of the cruise." Dickie said. "How much are we in for? I'm going for the 4th day." "$25 per person good? I say 5th." "Yep, and definitely the 2nd. He'll never last that long. Dickie you'll be in rooming with us and Liv with Dad." Maureen grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. "Okay, Dickie has the last day, Kathleen you've got 4th, Lizzie 5th, and I'm on the 2nd day. No money paid out until rooms are switched." They all agreed.

Just then there was a voice over the intercom. "We will begin boarding United Flight 7819 now. Any families with small children and those in wheelchairs are invited up at this time." When those 5 people had gone up the voice announced they would be boarding rows 1-10, shortly followed by rows 11-18. The Stablers plus 1 were seated two to a row in rows 15-17 so they got up then to board. "I'm sitting with Liv!" Lizzie yelled as she stood up. No one argued. Dickie and Elliot sat in the row behind them with Kathleen and Maureen in the row ahead of Olivia and Lizzie.

When they all sat down Elliot leaned over the seat in front of him to talk to Olivia. "I call the seat next to you on the connecting flight." He whispered in her ear then winked at her before sitting back. The first leg of their flight, to DC, only lasted about an hour and a half so it wasn't bad. A few minutes after take off Lizzie tapped Olivia on the shoulder. "Liv, can you braid my hair for me? I want to be ready for the warm weather when we get to Florida." Olivia turned in her seat and reached for the girl's long blonde hair. "Regular braid, French braid, how?" "Two French braids please." She pulled two hair elastics out of her backpack and handed them to Olivia.

Braiding hair had been a learned skill to Olivia. The past 11 months since Kathy left and she began spending more time with Elliot's girls helped her acquire that one. She was becoming a bit of an expert at it by now and had Lizzie's hair finished up in 10 minutes. Kathleen, having looked back and seen what was going on, asked her sister to trade places with her so she could have her hair done too. "Same braids Katie?" Olivia asked receiving a nod in the affirmative. Kathleen handed her two more hair elastics from Lizzie's backpack and turned so Olivia could reach her hair. Another 10 minutes later found Maureen in what should've been dubbed the most popular seat on the plane.

"Mo? What's going on?" Olivia asked, confused as hell. "I know for a fact you and Katie can braid your own hair." "We…uh…we miss you. Yeah, that's it." Maureen glanced down. "This is about your mom isn't it?" She sighed. "Don't tell Dad?" Olivia wasn't sure if she was stepping into trouble but she wasn't losing the trust she'd earned from the Stabler kids. "Promise." "Kathy, she never did anything like this with us. I mean sure when we were all real little she'd do our hair or whatever. Once we were about 8 or 9 all that would stop. She said we could either figure it out ourselves or with Kat and Lizzie I could help them." Olivia pulled the girl into her arms. "We just wanted to remember what it felt like having a mom do our hair. It's been so long we all forgot." Olivia kissed her forehead. "Sorry if we made you uncomfortable." "Not at all baby girl. You know I love you, your sisters, and your brother. Anything you need from me you let me know." Maureen hugged her back. "Thanks Liv!" She got up and headed back to her seat, sending Lizzie back to her own.

With about 45 minutes left until they landed at Dulles Olivia decided to take a nap. Shortly after she drifted off Olivia started having a dream about Elliot. It had started years ago when they became partners. They started off as nightmares after a rough case. Then they turned to mostly innocent romantic dreams. Nothing hardcore. Ever since Kathy left though they had gone full blown erotic. This one, was one of those. Things were just getting good and the captain's voice came over the air waking her up. "We will be beginning our descent into Washington Dulles International Airport. Please make sure your seats are upright, tray tables stowed away, and seatbelts fastened. Thank you for flying United Airlines."

Ten minutes later the plane had touched down and all the passengers were getting off. Walking over to the screen Elliot looked and saw their next flight was on time. Looking at the map of the airport they noticed the gate was of course at the total other end of the terminal. "Alright guys, we've gotta get moving. It's 7:45 and our flight leaves at 8:52. Let's hit it!" Olivia called to the group and she headed off down the concourse. They made it to the gate at 8:15 and checked in. Sitting down to wait to board they started discussing seating arrangements.

"Who's sitting where?" Elliot asked hoping there would be a free seat by Olivia. He didn't want to seem too overanxious to sit by her in front of his kids. "Lizzie, Maur, and I want to sit by each other." Kathleen spoke up first. "Okay, I guess that means it's Dickie, Liv, and I in the next row." "Dickie, come on, let's go sit over here." Lizzie said as the Stabler kids all got up and headed to the other side of the waiting area.

"Well, well, well, seems as if we've been deserted Miss Benson." Elliot moved over to the chair next to her. "It would sure appear that way. Think you can handle being deserted with me?" She joked as she nudged his knee with hers. "I'm not sure. It might be too much to handle." He winked. To any bystander they looked like two people in love. They were, however neither would admit it to the other.

A while later it was time to board the plane. Walking back to their seats Olivia was staring at Elliot's ass. What she didn't realize was that his daughters who were behind her noticed. The girls kept nudging each other and whispering about what was going on. Arriving at their seats in row 17 Lizzie, Maureen, and Kathleen say on one side of the aisle while Olivia, Elliot, and Dickie say on the other. With a little over two hours in their flight Olivia asked the flight attendant for a pillow and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder once again.

Twenty minutes later, after he was sure everyone was sleeping, he bent down and kissed Olivia on the forehead. Little did he know his son was faking sleep. After he had kissed her, Elliot closed his eyes to get some sleep himself.

By the time the flight was almost over everyone had gotten some much needed sleep. Especially Olivia and Elliot. Olivia was the first to wake up, she thought. Glancing over to the other side of Elliot and seeing Dickie sleeping, then across the aisle to see the girls sleeping she reached her head up and kissed Elliot lightly on his lips. Not knowing that much like her twin, Lizzie was an expert at faking sleep.

Just as she removed her lips from his Olivia felt Elliot stir beneath her. "Hey, Goodmorning!" He said in a deep scruffy just waking up voice. "I definitely feel more like it is now after sleeping a couple of hours." She reluctantly pulled herself off him. Or at least tried too. While they were sleeping Elliot's fingers had somehow gotten tangled in Olivia's belt loop. He was making no attempt to disentangle himself either. The captain announced they were landing so Olivia needed to sit up. "Ummm…El? I really need to put my seatbelt back on." He couldn't figure out exactly why she was telling him. "So do it." She blushed and gestured towards her waist. "I really can't until you move your hand." He blushed back. "Sorry." He pulled his hand away so Olivia could buckle her seatbelt.

Over the next 25 minutes the Stablers plus 1 got off the plane, gathered their luggage, and headed to the shuttle to go to Port Canaveral and the cruise ship. 45 minutes later they arrived at the dock. Everyone got off the shuttle and just stood there amazed at the enormous size of the ship.

"Alright guys, let's go get on board!" Elliot exclaimed pushing them towards the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Alrighty, here we go, another ride on the E/O cruise!! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories to date. This chapter just took me over. Seriously. I sat down to write at about 9-9:30pm last night and the words just kept flowing through Bruce Almighty and 2 (or was it 3) episodes of Oz.

This one again is dedicated to my boyfriend, mainly for begging me for a chapter 2 so persistently. A special thank you though to all my readers, I appreciate everything I get from you!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anyone from SVU, and I don't own the cruise line or its parent company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Disney Cruise Elliot?!" Olivia smacked her partner as she looked at the boat. "Who said I wanted to spend my vacation with an over grown rat?"

"C'mon Livvie." Elliot put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I'll make it worth your while." He whispered to her. "Oh really?" She whispered back.

They all walked up to the table at the walkway to the cruise ship. After showing their passports they got two sets of key cards for each of the two staterooms they had reserved for them and headed on board. Their rooms were on one of the top levels. "Alright, this suite boys." Elliot put both key cards for the room in his pocket. "That suite girls." He then gave one key card to Olivia and the other to Maureen. They all split into two groups and went into their rooms.

"You know Liv, if you want I'm sure Dickie would switch rooms so you can share with Dad." Maureen told her, winking at Kathleen and Lizzie. "I really don't think that'd be appropriate Mo." She walked over to her suitcase and began unpacking. "Liv?" "Yeah, Liz?" younger girl walked over to Olivia and pulled her over towards the bed. "You know we'd all be more than okay with it if you and Daddy hooked up, right?" The middle Stabler sister smacked her younger sister on the arm. "Lizzie, don't bug Liv. You know that's none of our business." She snuck a wink at her so Lizzie knew this was all part of their plan. "It's okay Katie. C'mere girls." She patted the bed beside her and Lizzie. "You know I love all of you and your brother like you were my own, right?" They nodded. "Your dad and I, we're just friends." Even though she tried to hide it the girls noticed a hint of sadness in her voice when she said that.

There was knock at the door interrupting them. "Everybody decent?" Elliot called. The four girls laughed. "Yes El." Olivia opened the door. He started walking around the room checking everything out. "Can you believe we have two of the best suites they have?" He asked Olivia.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom the four Stabler kids sat talking. "We tried to get her to switch rooms." Kathleen told her brother. "And?" "Does it look like she's leaving?" Dickie chuckled. "Nope." "She said it would be inappropriate." Lizzie said. "Inappropriate my ass!" Dickie exclaimed. "Shh!" His oldest sister hushed him, pointing into the living room area where the adults were. "Sorry. But I mean, come on. Kathy left a year ago. Besides even when she was home she was nowhere near a mother to us or a husband to Dad."

Elliot walked into the bedroom where the conversation suddenly halted. "Hey Daddy!" Lizzie called as Maureen walked over and whispered in her father's ear. "We'd all be okay with it if you and Liv want to share the other suite you know." He walked over and shut the door to get some privacy with his kids. "Liv and I are just friends guys. That's it." They noticed that he too seemed a bit depressed about that.

Olivia knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey guys, I'm going to check out the ship before we set sail. Anyone want to come?" She asked after Dickie opened the door. "I will." Elliot said. His kids saw this as a perfect opportunity. "I think we'll stick around here and unpack." Kathleen told Olivia as she hauled a suitcase over. "Okay, ready to go?" Elliot asked reaching a hand over to Olivia. She helped him up off the bed and the two left the room.

"Liv, can we just go over to my room? I don't really want to explore." He whined. "What if I do?" She reluctantly walked next door with him. "Maybe I just want to spend time with you." Olivia raised an eyebrow at him in a questioning glance. "Huh?" "I don't get to spend time with you out of work anymore." He told her as they both sat on the sofa. "El, I'm at your house at least four days a week." "With the kids, sure." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I figured the 15 hours a day you spend with me would put you at your limit." "Never." He mumbled under his voice so she couldn't hear him.

Olivia yawned. "Still tired?" Elliot asked her as he rubbed her thigh. _'Okay, this is all a little too weird.' _Olivia thought. "For some reason, yes. I should probably go back to my room and take a nap." He realized he was rubbing her thigh still and suddenly stopped. "Stay here. The kids think we're out exploring anyway. You can use my bed. Or Dickie's if you want." She yawned again. "Okay Elliot." She walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed closest to the door. Elliot's.

While she slept Elliot sat on the other bed, his back up against the headboard and watched her sleep. Sitting there staring he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

As she slept, Olivia's mind began to drift to one of those dreams she'd been having about her best friend and partner.

_Olivia had on her skimpy chocolate brown bikini while Elliot had a pair of low slung navy blue swim trunks on. They had just stepped off the ship and onto a sugar white beach. He reached out his hand and she laced her fingers with his. Catching sight of a cabana down a few feet he led her down to it. "Liv, thank you for coming with us." He started trailing kisses down her neck. "It means so much to me." He laid her down on the chaise in the cabana. He moved his kisses so he was peppering them on her breasts over her bikini top. "Sit up a second Baby." He told her. When she did he reached behind her and undid her top exposing her breasts to him. He licked his way down to her left nipple sucking the cinnamon colored nub into his mouth. Releasing his mouth he began nibbling and sucking, marking his territory near her heart._

_When she was effectively marked Elliot trailed kisses down her tight stomach to the top of her bikini bottoms. "God you are so beautiful." He said to her as he pulled her bottoms down exposing her bare mound to him. He kissed his way to her core and started lavishing attention on her bundle of nerves. Stroking her clit with his thumb, he slipped two fingers inside her and began thrusting in and out. As she approached her climax he bent his head down by her ear . "I love you." He whispered to her. One more thrust from him and she was falling over the edge. _

"ELL! Oh God, El!" She called out. Hearing her call out his name Elliot just about fell out of the bed. "What the hell?!" He mumbled. His partner was moaning his name. An unmistakable moan. This was no nightmare she was having. Olivia was having an erotic dream about him. "Holy shit!"

He was by no stretch of the imagination a stranger to dreams about Olivia. Even when Kathy was still around he had them. Too many times to count in just the last month he had woken up hard as steel from dreaming of her. This though, this was different. Just the thought of her thinking about him in her subconscious was turning him on like you wouldn't believe. He needed to do something about this little, or not so little, problem he was having. Glancing over to make sure Olivia was still sleeping in the three seconds he'd looked away, Elliot got up and walked into the bathroom. No way could he chance her waking up and seeing him.

Alright, now to take care of his problem. Cold shower? Or take matters into his own hands? Tough choice. Both would work that he was sure of. While trying to decide he heard her let out another moan. Option number two it was.. Unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off his hips with his boxers his mind was reeling with thoughts of Olivia. Picturing his mouth on him he began stroking his shaft from top to bottom and back. Hitting the perfect pace, he knew he was close. Remembering how she'd just sounded calling out his name he felt that familiar tightening in his balls just before he exploded. "Mmm…Livvie!" He cried out as he hit his climax.

Right around the time he was pushing his boxers down Olivia was stirring. In a half asleep haze she could've sworn she heard noise in the bathroom. Thinking nothing of it she rolled over onto her back from her stomach. Just as she got comfortable she heard it. He was calling out her name. Actually more like moaning it. _'Oh. My. God.' _She thought. She knew Elliot was in the bathroom thinking of her and jerking off.

As she was processing this new information she heard the door unlock. "Quick!" She said to herself. She would have to pretend she was still asleep. Even just for a few seconds so he wouldn't think she'd heard him. He would be so embarrassed if he knew the truth. That she was sure of since she knew how she'd feel in his situation. Quickly Olivia rolled over on her side facing away from the door and tried to even out her breathing.

When he came out of the bathroom Elliot glanced over at Olivia. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw her still sleeping. Seeing that it was now almost 4pm he went over to wake her up. "Liv? Honey, it's time to wake up." He gently shook her. Playing it off like she was just waking up Olivia rolled to her back and slowly sat up.

"What's up?" She stretched her arms up, lifting the tank top she'd changed into earlier that afternoon. A sliver of tanned skin was exposed, taunting Elliot. "Huh?" He blinked. "Oh yeah. It's almost 4pm. There's supposed to be some big send-off party on the pool deck. I thought we could go get the kids and go." Olivia got up off the bed and headed towards to door to leave. "Sure, let me go fix my hair. We'll meet you there." He opened the door. "For what it's worth Liv, your hair looks perfect." He winked at her and shut the door.

Taking her key card out Olivia let herself in the room she was sharing with the girls. "RJ, your dad's looking for you." She told the boy. You see, his full given name was Richard John Stabler and Olivia was the only one who called him RJ. It was something special between them, just like the other kid's nicknames from her. He left just as Kathleen noticed Olivia's disheveled hair.

"Gee Liv, is it extra windy out there?" "No, why Katie?" She asked, rummaging through the closet. "Oh just your hair is all messy." She flung her hand up, running her fingers through her chestnut curls. "Oh that. I took a nap over in your dad's room." Olivia grabbed a navy blue sundress and put it on. "Sure Liv." The girls started giggling.

"C'mon. We have to go meet your dad and brother on the pool deck. There's some big send-off party." Maureen groaned. "Do we have to go?" Olivia grabbed her shoes, tossing the girls theirs. "Yes, we do. Who knows, maybe you girls will meet some new friends." She winked.

The four girls arrived on the pool deck and began looking for the Stabler men. Spotting them near the railing they headed over to them. "So we're here Dad, happy now?" Not so much paying attention to his oldest daughter as his partner he answered back. "Very happy." He grinned at Olivia. The six of them turned and looked out over the water while the band blared in the background.

"So Daddy, where exactly are we going on this cruise?" Lizzie asked, as the boat pulled away from shore. "Tomorrow and Monday we're at sea. Tuesday St. Maarten, Wednesday St. Thomas and St. John. Then back at sea on Thursday. Friday we stop at some island called Castaway Cay, and Saturday morning we dock back here again."

Olivia glanced over to where Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and a few other assorted Disney characters were. "And every day we get to hang with the overgrown rats." She said with mock enthusiasm. "Now now Liv, admit it, it makes you think of home. Rat squad and all." Elliot joked. "Cute El, real cute."

When the party was over they all split up. Elliot and Olivia went to catch a movie, Lizzie and Dickie headed for the game room, and Kathleen and Maureen went to lounge by the pools.

While they laid out in the sun the oldest Stabler girls discussed what to do about their father and his partner.

"So, getting them alone shouldn't be a problem." Maureen said. "Dad feels guilty about not spending a lot of time with us since Kathy left. Even so he'll give us plenty of free time this week."

"True." Her sister agreed with her. "We just need to find a way to get them to make the most of their alone time. Get them to realize their feelings for each other."

An hour and a half later the movie let out and Elliot and Olivia headed for their rooms. "So, dinner. We've got a couple of choices it looks like." He said as they walked into the elevator. "Why don't we see what the kids want to do and go from there." He nodded and they got off the elevator. "Bring RJ and meet in our room in 30 minutes, okay?" They quick waved goodbye and went into their rooms.

Walking into her room Olivia found all three girls in there already showered and dressed for dinner. "Alright, your dad and brother will be over in 30 minutes so I've gotta jump in the shower quick and get some clothes ready for dinner." She went in the bedroom and started rummaging through her drawer.

"Liv?" Kathleen walked over and shut the drawer. "Go hop in the shower. We'll find you something to wear. Okay?" Having no time to argue Olivia nodded her head in agreement and went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, out in the bedroom the girls started going through her drawer looking for a bra and panties for Olivia. Settling on a black lace thong and matching bra they moved on to the closet. After looking through all her clothes they chose a simple black sundress. Nothing too fancy, yet it was still nice enough to catch their father's eye they hoped. Laying the clothes out on the bed the girls went out to the living room to give Olivia some privacy.

By the time she got out of the shower, dried off, lotioned up, dressed, and did her hair and make up she had about two minutes before the guys were due to show up. When they did show up they had all decided to go down to the main dining room and eat together.

Walking down the hall with the kids in front of them Elliot reached over and took Olivia's hand. Kissing it lightly he whispered to her. "You look beautiful tonight." Then quick as a wink he blushed, dropped her hand, and ran to catch up to the kids. Leaving her confused.

Sitting down to dinner the group ate in a relatively comfortable silence. Small talk was occasionally made among them all. Throughout the meal though Maureen and Kathleen would keep nudging each other under the table everything Elliot and Olivia would do something like eating off each other's plates or sharing drinks without even noticing it.

By the time dinner was over it was 8pm and they all headed for the girls' stateroom to watch a movie. Halfway through the three Stabler girls had made their way into the bedroom to sleep. "Hey Liv, can I open up the sofa bed?" "Sure RJ." Dickie made himself comfortable on the sofa bed leaving Elliot and Olivia to the other sofa. They sat each at one end, Olivia with her feet up between them.

Elliot reached down and began massaging her feet. "Mmmm…El, that feels good." He chuckled. "You laugh, but I just might have to make use of your services more often." "Anytime you want, Baby. Anytime." She swatted at him and laughed. Elliot looked over and saw Dickie was asleep.

"Looks like you lost your bed." He pointed to his son. "No worries, there's another bed here somewhere or I can always sleep on the floor or this sofa." She yawned. "C'mon, turn off the movie and come to bed with me." Her mind started racing thinking about that. "El? I'm not sure that's a great idea." He suddenly realized just what he'd said. "I meant in my room. Take Dickie's bed, or the sofa bed." He blushed. "Alright." She smiled.

They got up off the sofa, Olivia went and grabbed a camisole and a pair of cotton shorts and they headed over to the next room. Turning the TV off as they left.

When they got to his room Olivia went into the bathroom to change. While she was gone Elliot stripped down to his boxers and climbed into Dickie's bed. Maybe he was torturing himself, but he wanted his bed to smell like her, not his son's. As she came out of the bathroom he was glad for the blankets over his lap. He had never before seen her look so sexy. Wearing a light purple camisole that didn't quite reach the top of her white cotton short, she was driving him wild. Then he saw it. Just as she walked past him on her way to his bed. 'STABLER' right on her ass. _'Man oh man where did she get those shorts?!' _He thought to himself. He was definitely going to have to find out later.

Waiting until he was sure she had fallen asleep Elliot quietly tiptoed out of bed and walked over to Olivia. His kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her. "Goodnight my sweet Livvie. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

A big huge shout out to all my reviewers, you guys ROCK!!! This is for all of you!!

You can tell I am loving my story when I post 2 updates in 2 days. LOL

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything SVU related except some DVDs, and I don't own Disney or their cruise line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 1:30am when the gentle rocking of the ship woke him up. Climbing out of bed half asleep he headed to the bathroom. A minute or so later he was pretty much sleep walking his way back to his bed. Walking over to the left side he pulled back the covers and crawled in. As he pulled the blankets over his head he froze. His leg had come in contact with another. A much smoother, almost silk like leg. Olivia's leg. Dammit! He had gone to his bed alright. The one she had fallen asleep in hours ago.

Slowly he tried to pull himself out of the bed, hoping not to wake her up. Surely he'd have to explain this if he did. To be honest, there was no real explanation. As he got his one leg over the side of the bed he felt her stir.

"El, get back over here. Means nothing. Go back to sleep." She mumbled.

He was fairly certain she was half asleep herself. Complying with her wishes he got back under the covers and laid on his back, as far away from her as he could get.

Six hours later he woke up once again. Only now he wasn't on his own side of the bed. Now Elliot lay in the middle of the bed. Olivia's head was on his chest, her legs tangled in his. His one hand was tangled in her hair while the other was cupping her left breast. After assessing the new position he looked down and saw her eyes were open. She was laying there, totally conscious of the situation, yet making no move to get up.

"Hey you. Good morning." He said to her in a deep husky voice.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"45 seconds or so. You?" He was actually nervous about hearing her answer.

"Umm…about 15 minutes or so. Sorry. I'll get up now." She climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Coming out moments later with her dress thrown over her camisole and shorts she headed towards the living room and the door out of the state room. Just as she reached for the door Elliot grasped her arm.

"Don't leave, okay?" He begged. "I'm not mad."

She turned to face him. "I know El. Really though, I should go. Hopefully I'll get back over to the room before the kids even notice I'm gone." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you for breakfast." With that she left to walk to her own room next door.

Sliding the key card in the slot, seeing the green light, and hearing the lock click, she eased the door open as quietly as possible. Dickie still lay asleep on the sofa bed. One Stabler down, three to go. Unfortunately the only way into the bathroom was through the bedroom. She carefully turned the knob and opened the door.

"Get in here!" Maureen yelled at her in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake her brother up.

Olivia walked over to where Maureen was patting the bed next to her and sat down.

"And just where were you this morning already Ms. Benson?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mo, you know where. Do we have to do the interrogation?" Olivia was blushing now.

"Hear that Kat?" Maureen looked over to the other bed where her sisters were. "I think she just admitted that the friends had a sleepover last night." As she said friends she made air quotes.

"Mo, Katie, I really don't think we should be having this conversation." Olivia started to get up off the bed.

Without thinking she pulled her dress off over her head while still in the bedroom. There was a gasp heard from behind her as she exposed her shorts.

"Cute shorts Liv. Can I borrow them sometime after we get home? You know seeing as they have my last name on them and all." Kathleen chuckled.

"Oh God!" Olivia sat back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "How did I not realize I grabbed them last night?"

Kathleen and Maureen each went and sat on one side of Olivia. "Oh I'm sure Daddy loved them." Kathleen told her.

"Yeah, you know how umm…possessive he can be. He probably thought they were sexy as hell." Maureen chimed in, trying to assure her everything was okay.

"Thanks Girls!" Olivia pulled them both into a big hug kissing them both on the forehead.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower. Can you two get the sleeping twins up and heading towards getting ready for breakfast?" Olivia called over her shoulder heading for the bathroom.

"Sure!" Maureen yelled back.

As soon as they heard the shower start the two girls started in about Olivia's shorts again.

"So Maur, where do you think she got those?" Kathleen asked as she shook her younger sister awake.

"I have no idea. My guess is a gag gift from Alex or Casey." Maureen walked out to the sofa bed to wake her brother up.

"Lizzie, go over to Dad's room with Dickie to get ready. Then you'll have two less people to wait behind for the shower. I'm sure Dad already took one." Maureen told her. _'Yeah, a nice cold one.' _She thought.

Her sister reluctantly grabbed clothes and headed next door.

As she came out of the shower Olivia heard her cell phone chime. She thought they didn't work out in the ocean. At least that's what she'd heard. Glancing down at the phone while sliding her panties on she saw a text from Elliot.

**Love the shorts. Wear them for me again tonight?**

She started blushing. She couldn't believe he was asking her that. She quick texted him back.

**Depends on how you behave today.**

She chuckled imagining his reaction to that. As she was pulling her shorts up her phone chimed again.

**Good or bad?**

Taking a second to finish dressing she grabbed her phone and walked out of the bathroom. "Next." She called and Kathleen took her turn in the shower.

**Come on El.**

She sat down on the bed after texting him and slipped her brown flip flops on. Moments later she got a reply from him.

**If you're lucky I will later.**

This was stepping over that invisible line they'd drawn years ago. How the hell does she respond to that. Not knowing how to react she ignored him and went out to the living room where Maureen was.

"So what's on the schedule for today Liv?" Maureen asked her as she walked in the room.

"I don't know about your dad and RJ's plans but after breakfast I'm hitting the gym for a couple of hours. Then I've booked you, your sisters, and I appointments at the spa for the afternoon."

Maureen got a big smile on her face. "How cool! My friend Emilie's mom takes her to Elizabeth Arden for a spa day once a month. She said it's so much fun."

Just the Olivia's cell phone chimed again. Glancing down she read what Elliot had to say now.

**Livvie, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. **

"That Dad?" Maureen asked.

"Yep."

Before she got a chance to respond Kathleen came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What's the plan today?" She asked as she looked through the closet for something to wear.

"Liv's going to the gym after breakfast then taking us to the spa for the afternoon."

Kathleen ran over and hugged Olivia. "Thanks Liv. That sounds so cool."

"You're both welcome. Now Maureen, go shower."

Olivia typed off a quick reply to Elliot while Maureen went to shower and Kathleen went back looking for clothes.

**You're forgiven. Breakfast in 20 Smooth Talker?**

She chuckled as she hit send. Whatever this was between them, she had to admit it was fun. 45 seconds later his response came across.

**You decent? We're heading over now.**

Knowing Maureen wouldn't want to be embarrassed by coming out of the bathroom in just a towel in front of the guys Olivia went to warn her that they were coming over.

Walking out of the bedroom with Kathleen, Olivia heard someone knocking on the door and went to go answer it. Opening the door Lizzie, Dickie, and Elliot came walking in.

"Guess where Liv's taking us today Lizzie?!" Kathleen screeched.

"No clue Kat. We're stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean." She sighed.

"Spa Day!!"

Lizzie got a huge grin on her face hearing that. "Too cool! Liv you're the best!" She ran over and gave Olivia a huge hug.

"Liv? C'mere." Elliot patted the sofa next to him. "Guys, can you give us a minute? " He asked his kids shooing them into the bedroom.

Thinking the worst Olivia immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry Elliot. I know this is your family vacation. I shouldn't have made plans for the girls without asking you first."

He gave her a quick hug. "That's not what I was going to say. I wanted to thank for you for everything you do for my kids."

"It's nothing El. Just trying to help them out with dealing with Kathy leaving."

He kissed her forehead. "You don't know how much that means to us."

The four kids all came out of the bedroom then.

"Can we go to breakfast now Daddy?" Lizzie whined.

"Stop whining and we'll go. You're not 4 years old Elizabeth."

They all left the room and headed up to Deck 9 to the Topsider Buffet.

Walking down the hall to the elevator Dickie pulled Olivia aside.

"Umm…Liv?" Anyone could tell he was nervous as hell for some reason.

"Yeah?" She slowed her pace to match his.

"Can we…I mean, would it be okay if we did something too?"

Olivia tried not to look confused. "Like?" She thought she knew what he was getting at but wanted to make sure.

"I mean, the girls get a spa day with you. Can you and I do something too?"

She let out a small chuckle. "Done already. You, me, Wide World of Sports Deck tomorrow.

He hugged her. "Thanks Liv!"

Everyone got on the elevator and rode up one level. As they got out Elliot guided Olivia out with his hand on the small of her back. After going through the buffet and getting sufficiently filled up on breakfast the group got ready to split up. Elliot handed Dickie a key card to their room, threatening him to not lose it.

Lizzie and Dickie went off together again, this time to the teen club, The Stack. Kathleen and Maureen went to look around the ship, heading first for the art gallery on Deck 4. That left Elliot and Olivia alone again. Olivia headed to the elevator to go up to her room.

"So Liv, where you headed this morning?" He asked as he followed her onto the elevator.

"Up to change then to the gym for a couple of hours."

"What a coincidence. Me too."

She smacked his arm lightly. "You're such a liar."

He laughed. "Okay, you're right. That's not what I was doing. But, may I please accompany you to the gym?"

They got off the elevator and headed to their rooms.

"Yes, you can come along." She smirked at him.

"Wear the shorts?" He winked.

"If I do that I can't wear them tonight." She winked back.

"Alright, you drive a hard bargain. Meet me here in 5?"

She agreed and they went to change their clothes.

Five minutes later they met outside Olivia's room. Olivia in a black sports bra and spandex shorts. Elliot in a white wife beater and dark green basketball shorts. They walked down to the stairs and up to the fitness center.

"Care to make this interesting?" Elliot asked as Olivia walked over to the punching bag.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Race you on the treadmill?"

They walked over to two treadmills next to each other.

"What's so interesting about that?"

He grinned. "Whoever runs the farthest gets whatever they want?"

"Okay."

One hour later they were both exhausted from running.

"Alright El, what do you have?" Olivia crossed her fingers hoping she'd win.

"15.2 miles. You?"

She sighed. "15.1 miles."

He gave her one of his shit eating grins. "Looks like I win."

She was curious about what he'd ask for. "So, what do you want?" She asked.

"You to switch rooms with Dickie."

She started walking towards the door out of the fitness room.

"Olivia. Don't walk away. Please." He jogged over to her. "Let's talk it over first."

They walked down to the bar and ordered a couple of beers.

"Hear me out first Livvie?" Elliot asked pleading with her. She nodded. "I mean nothing by it. I swear. Just adult company. There's two beds. This is just a friend thing."

She took a sip of her beer and looked right into his eyes. "Okay. Let's do it."

He couldn't believe his ears. He was sure she would be a harder sell. "Positive Liv?"

She smiled at him. "Positive."

They sat and finished their beers then headed back for their rooms.

The two split up when they got to the rooms. Olivia went in the girls' room to shower and get ready for the spa. 30 minutes later Olivia and the Stabler Girls were on their way to the spa. They had a full afternoon planned. Facials, massages, pedicure, and manicures. Olivia even managed to slip in a Brazilian.

When they were finishing up the pedicures Olivia decided to bring it up. "So, when you girls mentioned being okay with me sharing a room with your father, were you really?"

Three sets of blue eyes whipped over to her.

"He actually asked you?" Maureen asked, not believing her ears.

"Sort of. But that's not important. I need to know if you girls are okay sharing a room with RJ."

Kathleen spoke up next. "We're more than okay with you and Daddy being together." The three girls all smiled.

"We're just friends guys. This is just to give you guys a break from the adults." Olivia responded.

Meanwhile Elliot and Dickie were up at one of the pools having their own discussion about it all.

"How would you feel about bunking with the girls? Get away from the adults and be able to stay up as late as you want?" He asked his son.

"This is about you and Liv isn't it?"

Elliot chuckled. "Not at all. We just thought you and your sisters might like feeling less supervised.

Dickie smiled at his father. "Dad, you could date her. We wouldn't care."

"I told you guys yesterday. We're just friends and partners. Nothing more."

He patted Elliot on the back. "Whatever you say Dad."

They had all agreed to meet at Pinocchio's Pizzeria for lunch. All through lunch Elliot kept glancing over at Olivia. When she'd notice him he'd look back down at his plate like nothing had happened. Just as she finished up her last slice he reached over and grabbed her pizza crust.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"What? You don't eat the crust." He smirked at her.

"True." They both started laughing. None of the kids quite sure what was so funny.

"What's the plan for this afternoon?" Elliot asked his kids.

"Do you need to be Detective Dad on vacation too?" Kathleen asked.

"If that's what wondering what my kids are up to means then I guess so Kat."

Lizzie figured she'd tell him before an argument started. "Dickie and I are going back up to The Stack. I made a couple of friends up there earlier."

Olivia smiled at her. "That's great Liz."

The others came around then.

"I'm going down to the room and just sit out on the verandah." Maureen told her father.

"I'll probably head to the pool. Do some laps." Kathleen added. "What about you?"

He thought for a minute. "I don't know. Maur's idea sounds good. Liv?"

"Sounds good to me."

They all split up again with plans to meet up for dinner later that night. Elliot and Olivia went out on the private verandah from their now shared room. Olivia had changed into her leopard print bikini and Elliot into a pair of black swim trunks.

"So tell me Benson." He stopped there.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"Where the hell you got a pair of shorts that say my name across your ass." She blushed. "Stop. It's sexy as hell." He told her.

"God, I still can't believe I brought them with me."

He stretched his hand over to her chair and took her hand in his. "Please?"

She laced her fingers in his. "My last birthday. Alex and Casey both bought me a pair. I guess they went to some screen printing shop and had them made."

He gave her a shit eating grin. "So there's more than one pair?" She laughed. "I'm telling you Liv, the fact that you have shorts with my name on your ass is so fucking sexy." He kissed her hand.

The two continued laying out in the sun for another 30 minutes when they decided to go inside to take a nap. Olivia went into the bathroom and changed into a camisole and a pair of her 'STABLER' shorts. When she was done she walked out into the bedroom and over to the bed she'd slept in the night before. Elliot was already laying in the other bed.

"Livvie, c'mere." He pulled back the covers for her.

"El?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Means nothing Baby, I just want to hold you."

She agreed and crawled into bed with him. Moments later they had both fallen asleep.

That night they all met up for dinner at Animator's Palate, a restaurant Maureen and Kathleen had found on Deck 4. Afterwards they all took in a comedy show at the Buena Vista Theatre before heading up to the state rooms on Deck 8 so Olivia and Dickie could switch rooms. Maureen now $75 richer.

While the kids decided to order room service from Goofy's Galley and stay up all night, Elliot and Olivia ordered 'The Wedding Date; on pay-per-view, laid down in Olivia's bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Denying their love for each other yet another day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, hopefully I rocked the hell out of that chapter. At the request of one of my readers I did something a little different on the spacing to make the dialogue easier to follow. Let me know how this works out.


	4. Chapter 4

Talk about the story taking you over. This chapter is LOOONG!!!

I have to say a big Thank You to everyone out there reading and reviewing, you guys ROCK!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I woke up this morning, a year older, but Elliot wasn't on my doorstep so apparently Dick Wolf missed the memo that I wanted him for my birthday. Which means I don't own it. As for the Disney Cruise lines, nope, not mine either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently someone aboard the Disney Magic had a terrible sense of humor. 6:32 in the morning and the phone was ringing. Since Olivia was currently the closest to it she detangled enough of herself from Elliot to answer it.

"Hello." She managed to get out while still mostly asleep.

"_Mrs. Stabler?"_

"Yeah, sure."

"_This is Nick, your travel coordinator. Just calling to remind you that we have your family reserved for our character breakfast at 9:30 today."_

"Mmm…kay. Bye." She hung up and flopped back over on Elliot's chest.

Suddenly, about 20 seconds later it hit her just what the call was about. She sat up in bed immediately, waking Elliot up in the process.

"Livvie, what's wrong Baby?" He asked groggily.

"Some Nick guy called saying we have a character breakfast this morning." She mumbled.

Elliot just laughed.

"Shut up Stabler. Why'd you schedule a character breakfast anyway?" Olivia was thoroughly irritated by this.

He pulled her down into his arms. "I didn't schedule it. Maybe one of the kids did?"

"Well, whatever. It's at 9:30 so you'd better get the kids up and moving. I'm sure at least one of them will be over to use the shower." She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

While Olivia took her shower Elliot called over to the kids' room to wake them up. When he had Lizzie on the line he asked if anyone had made the reservation. None of them had, or needed to.

Getting out of the shower Olivia took her sweet little ole time walking over to the closet to find clothes.

"Hey Liv, why don't you wear that?" Elliot asked pointing at her wrapped only in a towel.

"Friends El. Just friends." She reminded him. Not that she agreed with it. Secretly she'd been thrilled when Nick had called her Mrs. Stabler.

Sensing that it would be in his best interest to leave before he was taunted anymore by her standing there in just a towel, Elliot headed for the shower.

By the time 9am came everyone was showered, dressed, and hanging out in Elliot and Olivia's stateroom. Kathleen had just come out of the bathroom and was crossing through the bedroom.

"Hey Dad? How come only one bed looks slept in?" She giggled.

"Umm…Liv made her bed this morning and I didn't?" He told her, more as a question than anything.

"Gosh Liv, you're good at that. Even the pillows look untouched." She winked at her sisters.

Needing a subject change Olivia cleared her throat. "Isn't it time to leave?"

"Yes, I think it is." Elliot said, trying to help out.

They all left the room to head for breakfast.

"So whose idea was this?" Olivia grumbled.

"No one's idea. Everyone on a 7-day or longer cruise has one. Mandatory." Lizzie told her.

"Great."

Elliot stopped walking. "Guys, can you take the stairs up?"

"Sure Dad." They all replied, heading down the hallway in the opposite direction towards the stairs.

"Olivia, I need to talk to you in the elevator." He pulled her in with him.

"Yes?" She rolled her eyes.

"Tough this out for me and I swear I'll make it up to you tonight." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

He chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less from you Benson."

The two got to the restaurant and met the kids out front. Elliot went up and gave the hostess his name. A few minutes later they were seated. Throughout the meal different characters took turns coming to each table. Everyone just smiled and pretended to be enjoying it. Everyone that is except Olivia. Mickey Mouse was the first character at their table and the girls made the best of it, taking pictures of each other with him.

Elliot turned his head and looked at Olivia. It was very clear she didn't want to be there. He slipped his left hand down under the table and onto her right thigh.

"Remember what I said Livvie." He leaned over and whispered to her as he crept his hand closer to the inside of her thigh.

From then on when each character came over she had their waiter take a picture of the six of them with the character. They ended up with Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Chip, and Dale.

When breakfast was over they all went back up to their rooms to get ready for their day. Olivia changed into a tank top and shorts to go head up to the Wide World of Sports Deck with Dickie. Lizzie was going back up to The Stack while the other two girls went running with Elliot.

Up on the sports deck Dickie and Olivia were shooting hoops.

"So, are you having fun so far?" Olivia asked as she missed the basket.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will get more fun when we start going to the islands though." He sunk a basket. "What about you?"

"It's only been a couple of days, but yeah. More than I thought when I saw it was a Disney Cruise." She laughed, sinking her own basket too.

The two continued playing basketball for the next hour. They then decided to go down to Deck 9 to Quarter Masters, the ship's arcade. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had been to an arcade. Even so, there she was watching Dickie play Dance Dance Revolution and having a blast.

"C'mon Liv, you have to try this game!"

She walked over closer. "Let me watch one more time, okay? Then I'll try."

She watched how he was playing the game and after a minute or two stepped up to take her turn. She had made it three levels before getting a game over.

Another hour later and they were both ready to leave the arcade.

"Hey Liv, wanna go hit the pool before lunch?" Dickie asked as they walked out of the arcade.

"Sure. We need to go back down to change first though."

They walked down the hallway to the stairs and went down one level to their rooms to change. Ten minutes later they were off to the pool where they spent another hour swimming.

Lunchtime came and they all met at Topsider Buffet to eat together.

"So what'd you and Liv do today Dickie?" Elliot asked as they all sat down to eat.

"We played basketball for a while. Then we went to the arcade where I taught Liv how to play Dance Dance Revolution. After that we went to the pool."

Elliot leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She whispered back. Then she reached her hand down under the table and began tracing circles on his thigh.

As they all finished lunch they headed off in separate directions. Lizzie and Dickie to The Stack, Maureen and Kathleen to lay by the pool, and Elliot and Olivia headed up to their room.

"You think Don will let us institute an afternoon nap when we get back?" Olivia asked as they crawled into bed.

"I am definitely getting too used to this." He said as he slipped his arms around her.

"El?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"What are we doing here?" She asked, confused as hell.

"Laying in bed?" Elliot wasn't sure exactly what she was getting at.

"No, I mean this thing with us. What are we doing?"

"I guess I still don't get it."

"You're such a guy sometimes." She laughed. "What's going on with us? We're flirting about my shorts, sharing a bed at night, napping together everyday, feeling each other's legs up. What are we doing here?"

"I can't speak for you, and for fear of facing the business end of your Glock I would never try to." She smacked him on the arm that was around her waist. "Myself, I'm just acting on feelings I've had for years. Ones I've always prayed you'd return."

She tipped her head up and kissed him tentatively on the lips. "Feelings, huh?"

"Yes, feelings." He captured her lips, with much more love and passion than their last kiss.

Pulling back for a second to catch his breath Elliot grinned at Olivia and then dove back into their kiss. Running his tongue along her bottom lip he silently requested entrance to her mouth. Granting his wish she opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. Their tongues met and continued warring for dominance.

Soon hands were roaming everywhere. Olivia had already taken off Elliot's shirt. He had his hands on the hem of hers when she went to unbutton his shorts. Abruptly he pulled his hands away and stopped kissing her. Thinking she'd done something wrong, moved too fast, Olivia immediately started apologizing.

"El, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just though…well, never mind what I thought. I'm sorry." She started getting up.

"Stay here. Please. Livvie, Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. God, I love you so much right now it's killing me to stop. But you deserve more." He had pulled her back into his arms and was placing feather soft kisses on her bare shoulders.

"What did you just say?" She figured she must have heard him wrong.

"You deserve more. So much more."

"No, before that."

He thought back on what he'd said. _'Shit!' _He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. Looking deep into her dark mocha eyes he repeated himself.

"I said, I love you. So much." His gaze never leaving hers. She needed to know he truly meant it.

"I love you too El." She told him, her eyes conveying to him just how deeply she was in love with him.

"Let me take you out. Tonight for dinner." He asked, almost begging.

"We're on a boat in the middle of the ocean. How are you going to take me out?"

"You trust me, right?"

"You know I do El. Every day of my life I trust you with everything I am." She laced her fingers with his.

"Go to sleep now. When you wake up I'm going to go take my clothes and head to the kids' room. You, Beautiful, are going to stay here and get ready. There's a dress bag in the back of the closet. Wear what's in it. Okay?"

"El, what did you do?" She couldn't believe he'd gone to so much trouble.

"Maur picked it out. She swore not to tell the other kids. I made dinner plans. We tell the kids whatever whenever." He kissed her again.

"Okay. Sounds good. Now though I just want you to hold me while we take a nap."

"Done."

The two drifted off to sleep, Elliot's arms wrapped around Olivia as she closed her hands over his.

4pm on the dot Elliot woke up. After glancing at the clock he realized he'd better wake Olivia up, their reservation was for 6pm.

"Livvie, Baby, I need you to wake up now." He whispered as he began kissing and sucking near her ear.

"Mmm…I don't wanna get up. Too much fun right where I am." She slid her hand around his hip and squeezed his ass.

"Me too." He moaned. "But our reservation is in a little under two hours and I've heard you like taking your time getting ready to go out."

"Okay, okay." She reluctantly got up out of bed.

"I'll see you soon." Elliot said, kissing her goodbye and grabbing his clothes then leaving.

Slipping her clothes off and walking into the bathroom, Olivia couldn't help but smile like a fool thinking about actually going on a date with Elliot after so many years of loving him in secret. She climbed in the shower and let the hot water run down her body. After washing her hair and body she decided she had time for a nice relaxing bubble bath. She walked out to her suitcase to grab some bubble bath, filled the tub, and crawled in to soak a bit.

As she sat reveling in the scent of lavender she saw her phone flash that she had a text message.

**Miss you already. Can't wait to see you.**

She grinned. God, she'd die if Fin and Munch saw her now, being all girly and swooning over a text message. She replied to him quick before getting out of the tub.

**Miss you too. Soon.**

She got dried off, lotioned up, and slipped on her red lace thong and matching bra. After brushing her teeth, doing her hair, and swiping some make up on Olivia realized she should probably take her dress out and make sure it fit. Pulling it out of the dress bag she decided she owed Maureen big time. The dress was gorgeous. It was red, cut to show off just enough cleavage, spaghetti straps, it fell just about mid-calf with a slit up the right side showing off a scandalous amount of leg. Speaking of scandalous, there was no back. Well there went the bra.

Slipping her new dress on Olivia found it fit like a glove, hugging her curves just perfectly. She put on the red 4-inch heels Maureen had picked out to match and decided she was ready.

5:40pm on the dot there was a knock at the door. She opened it and there was Elliot in a black Armani suit and red tie. In his hand a bouquet of roses and lilies. He handed them to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous Liv." He told her. As she turned around to take the flowers over to the bathroom sink he stopped breathing. "Oh. My. God." He muttered.

She walked back over to him and slipped her arms around his neck. "You like?" She winked at him.

"Baby, we'd better leave or we're never going to make it to dinner with you looking like that." He said, taking her hand.

The two walked hand in hand down the hallway to the elevator which they took up to Deck 10 then walked to an elegant restaurant called Palo.

Meanwhile, one deck down in Pinocchio's Pizzeria the four Stabler kids sat discussing the missing parties at the dinner table.

"Spill Maur. I know you know something."

"Even if I did Lizzie, I wouldn't tell." She smirked.

"We deserve to know." Dickie told her.

"He's right Maur." Kathleen added her two cents.

Maureen opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She did this two or three times before she broke. She'd promised her dad she wouldn't say anything. But really what harm would it be giving out a little information.

"They're at dinner together. That's all I'm saying." She told them.

Up on Deck 10 Elliot and Olivia sat in the midst of a romantic candle lit dinner. They had both ordered their food and were sipping wine while they waited. Elliot was holding her hand across the table while she was running her bare foot up under his pant leg. When their food was brought over they began to eat, picking food off each other's plate like they normally did.

"Even on a date it doesn't end, huh?" Elliot chuckled.

"What?" She asked as she stabbed a piece of ziti from his plate.

"That. The food thing." He pointed to her fork.

She laughed. "Just goes to show you, even Olivia and Elliot can't entirely break away from Benson and Stabler."

"It has been great leaving them behind the past few days though."

"I totally agree with you there." She said.

The two of them finished up their meals and left the restaurant. They walked to the elevator and took it down two levels to Deck 8 and their stateroom.

Barely making it in the door Elliot pressed Olivia up against the door and claimed her mouth with his own.

"I have been wanting to do that since I came to pick you up."

"You know what I've been wanting to do all night?" She teased.

"What?"

"This."

She loosened his tie and removed it from his neck. Pushing his suit jacket down off of him she starting kissing him. When his jacket was off she moved to undoing the buttons on his dress shirt and slid that off him as well.

Never breaking their kiss Elliot slid the straps over her dress down exposing her breasts to him.

"So perfect." He palmed them both, one in each hand.

Sliding her dress the rest of the way off he had Olivia standing there in just her red lace thong and her 4-inch heels.

"El, bedroom." She said as she reached for his waist band and turned to pull him towards the bedroom.

She toed out of her shoes, then undid his pant, leaving him only in his boxers as she pushed him onto their bed. He grabbed her hand pulling her down on top of him. Bare chest to bare chest they resumed their kissing. He started trailing kisses down her neck. Then across her collarbone, down over her left should and arm before flipping so he was on top of her and lavishing the same attention on the right side of her.

"Tonight is all about you Livvie. All about you seeing my love for you." He told her as he started kissing down to the valley between her breasts.

She ran her hands through his closely cropped hair as he kissed each breast, one at a time everywhere but her nipples before finally placing one kiss on each. He trailed kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button before continuing lower.

He skipped over the lace covered treasure and resumed kissing her hips, then her thighs working his way to her inner thighs. When he was done he continued down to her knees, her calves and shins, and finally the tops of her feet.

She pulled his head back up to hers and kissing him again, as passionately as she could. He broke the kiss and reached down to rest his hands on the waist band of her panties. Looking into her eyes for permission to continue he slid them off her finally exposing her fully.

Elliot moved down her body kissing the smooth bare skin that had been previously covered. He sought out her clit and began sucking and nibbling at it, causing her to buck her hips up. He placed one hand on her stomach holding her down, but not forcefully.

"Relax Livvie. Just relax Baby and feel my love." He told her, his voice humming against her bringing her closer to the edge.

"El, Honey, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead. I'll catch you. I'm always here for you."

With that she let herself fall over the edge as he licked up her juices. When she began to calm down again he captured her lips, allowing her to taste herself. Flipping them over and sliding her hands down his body she walked her fingers down his happy trail and slipped them just under the waist band of his boxers.

Silently gaining his okay, she slid them off freeing his long, thick, hard cock. She spread the bubble of pre-cum already there across his tip and then replaced her finger with her tongue. Kissing the tip she then slid her lips over the head of his penis and began taking him in her mouth. Inch by glorious inch until she was deep throating him. Sliding her mouth and tongue up and down his shaft she was driving him wild.

"Keep that up Livvie and I won't last much longer." He moaned.

"That's find with me. I want to taste you." She told him before she lightly scraped her teeth up and down the underside of his shaft.

She continued her ministration a few more seconds before she brought him to his climax, exploding in her mouth as she swallowed every drop he had to offer. When she was done he brought his lips to hers, again claiming her as his own.

Within a few minutes Elliot, again on top, was ready to rumble again. Positioning himself at her entrance he looked down at Olivia and deep into her eyes.

"I love you, my Livvie. Always." He told her as he slid into her slowly.

"I…oh…I love you too. Mmmm…you feel so good in me." She replied.

He pulled most of the way out of her, then thrust back in her deeply. They carried on this timeless dance, with their thrusting meeting in sync. Partners in every sense of the word now. Each taking turns being in control over and over again. He flipped them over and she rode him to her first orgasm moving her hips up and down over him until she exploded. Flipping them back over yet again, he pounded her g-spot making her call out to God, Jesus, and many other higher powers.

"Mmm…El! Deeper Honey." She cried out causing him to lift her legs up over his shoulders so he could thrust into her even deeper.

"Baby, I'm so close!" He called out.

"Me too Sweetheart. Me too."

After a few more thrusts he had her cumming, screaming his name.

"ELL!!!"

Her walls tightening and clamping down around him was all it took and he was spilling his seed deep within her.

"Mmm…Livvie!" He called out as he fell to ecstasy.

As their bodies both stilled he pulled out of her, much to her dismay, and took her in his arms spooning with her. Glancing at the clock he noticed they didn't have too much time to sleep for the night. He whispered an I love you and kissed her at the base of her neck before they both drifted off to sleep for the night. Both totally exhausted for their long night of lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty, I apologize for the delay in getting this out. I was out trick-or-treating with my kiddies until like 8:45 then it was my birthday Wednesday night so we went out to dinner and didn't get home until around 10. By that point my body was just screaming SLEEP!!

I've been trying to keep the places and all that as accurate as possible with this story. HOWEVER, with some of the activities while they are the correct names I haven't done all of them nor have I actually been to the places mentioned, so any incorrect info as far as that goes I apologize for as well. And for my intents and purposes Maureen is 22, Kathleen is 18, Dickie & Lizzie are 14.

This chapter is for Laura, you ROCK!!! You'll know exactly why this is your chapter as you read on ;-) I just had to do it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Seriously, if any of us actually owned them would we be here writing FanFic?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_What the fuck?!'_ Elliot thought to himself as the phone started ringing.

"Do you realize it's 6am?" He growled to the caller.

"_You're the one that wanted to be woken up this early." _Kathleen answered back.

"Huh? Why would I?" Not being able to remember anything from the previous night that happened before dinner he was all sorts of confused.

"_St. Maarten Dad. The ship docks in 2 hours."_

"Okay, we'll see you guys then. Anyone need the shower?" He asked as he rolled over to watch Olivia sleep.

"_I think Dickie will be over. Do I need to tell him to wait an hour?" _She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"We'll discuss this later. But yeah, could you?"

She laughed. _"Sure Dad. Love you!"_

"Love you too."

They hung up and Elliot propped himself up on his elbow to wake Olivia up.

"Livvie." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…yeah El?" She mumbled, not yet opening her eyes.

"We gotta get up Baby. Boat docks today." He said as he ran his hand down her bare side.

"Do we have to get up?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm already up." He teased, pressing his erection into her.

She rolled over on her side so she was facing him and started kissing him.

"Kids up?" She asked between kisses.

"Yep. Dickie will be over in an hour to shower." He said, pulling her on top of him.

"Well then…" She teased him kissing down his chest. "I'd better go get a shower." She got up and headed, naked, for the bathroom.

"Come on! Livvie!" Elliot whined, still hard as steel in their bed.

"Don't be such a baby El. Get in here." She called to him, peeking around the doorway.

He climbed out of bed and all but ran into the bathroom to join Olivia. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind as she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature.

"RJ have a key?" She mumbled as Elliot began kissing and sucking her neck.

"Not anymore." He said as they stepped in the shower.

"Good." She pulled him up against her and began kissing him as if their lives depended on it.

Elliot reached behind Olivia and grabbed a washcloth and her shower gel off the shower rack. Squeezing a glob of the cucumber melon gel onto the cloth he rubbed it together until suds formed. Take great care he ran the washcloth over her neck, down one arm and then repeated with the other side. When he had done that he moved the cloth to her chest, cleansing her breasts and then moving to her stomach.

Trailing lower he ran the washcloth over her pelvis before tossing it aside and plunging two fingers in her hot core. As he thrust into her he worked his mouth over hers, his tongue mimicking the actions of his fingers.

"Oh God El!" She began calling out amidst plain moaning.

Sensing that she was close he removed his fingers and lifted her up to his waist. Sliding himself deep into her he leaned up against the wall. He knew he didn't have long, so he pumped into her hard and fast. Within about 25 minutes she had been brought to her climax two times, bringing him with her the final time.

"Why is it we've never done that before?" He asked, laughing.

"No clue. It sure wasn't for lack of want." She said.

"You wanted me before huh?" He teased as they both cleaned up.

"Who wouldn't? You're like the God of Hotness." She told him as she ducked her head into the spray of water.

He chuckled and waited for her to finish up her hair so he could rinse off and wash his own hair.

"Honey, I'm going to get out and get dressed. Someone will need to let RJ in or he'll get suspicious." She said climbing out of the shower.

It was a very good thing she got out when she did because Dickie knocked on the door about 5 minutes later, just as Olivia finished getting dressed.

"So what's the plan for today Dad?" Dickie asked as Elliot came walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I'll tell you after everyone gets ready. Head to the shower now."

Dickie headed in to the bathroom while Elliot and Olivia went up to Topsider Buffet to grab some muffins, coffee, and hot chocolate for everyone to eat before they left to get off the boat. When they got back to the room the girls had come over too.

"Alright Dad, now will you tell us what we're doing today?" Dickie asked as soon as Elliot walked in.

"I have no idea." He told them all.

"I made the plans for today. If that's alright." Olivia spoke up.

"Sure. So what's the plan then?" Lizzie asked.

"First I signed us up for the Shipwreck Cove Snorkel Tour at 9am. That's supposed to last a couple of hours. At 11:30am we're signed up for a tour of the island. I believe Nick said that was also about 2 hours long, including stops. I figured we could get some lunch after that. The rest of the day we can spend at the beach. Does that all sound okay?" She looked nervously at all 5 Stablers.

Kathleen could tell she was unsure of her choices and got up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

"It sounds perfect Liv."

Everyone ate the muffins and drank their drinks. When they finished up Olivia got up and pulled Elliot into the bedroom.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" She asked.

"Are you ready to?"

"I don't know, but El I know I won't be able to keep my hands off you all day. So we have to." She kissed him, almost as if to prove her point.

"Mmm…I don't think I want you to anyway. Let's go talk to them." He said, and they walked back out of the bedroom.

"Kids? Can I run something by you before we leave the ship?" He stood in the living room in front of them all.

"Sure Dad!" The kids all said.

"Okay. Ummm….how would you all feel if I asked Liv to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

Kathleen and Maureen pretended to be deep in though about it all.

"I think it would be alright. As long as you say yes Liv." Maureen told them both.

"Me too." Dickie added.

"I'm more than cool with it." Said Kathleen.

"Liz?" Olivia wondered why she looked confused.

"Daddy, I have one question." She finally said.

"What's that Sweetheart?"

"What took you so long?" She broke out in a huge smile.

Everyone started laughing.

"She's got a point Dad. We all kinda thought when Kathy left you two would get together." Kathleen chuckled.

All the kids got up and hugged their dad and Olivia then the group got ready to leave. They had all put their clothes on over their swimsuits earlier so they grabbed bags, sunglasses, sunscreen, and left.

When they reached the bottom of the walkway off the ship they saw a sign for the snorkel tour Olivia had signed them up for. They followed it to a spot on the beach about 100 yards away.

They arrived at the tour spot and found six other people already there. The two instructors came to stand in front of the 12 people. One of them explaining that they all had to break into pairs and then the six pairs would split into two groups of three pairs. Each partner was in charge of helping their partner and then each instructor would supervise three pairs. Naturally the Stablers Plus 1 made up one group of pairs while the other six people were the other.

"Alright guys, we need three pairs of people here. How do you want to do it?" Elliot asked.

"What about Elliot and RJ, Mo and Katie, and then myself and Liz? That was the twins each have an adult with them because under 18 you need an adult with you." Olivia suggested.

"Sounds good." Elliot said and they separated into pairs for their instructor.

They received instructions on how to use their equipment and then began following their instructor into the water. As they swam around amidst the fish, coral, and sunken ships they all excitedly pointed out things to their partners. After two hours of looking at what seemed like a million fish and coral of every color imaginable the tour was over. They all climbed out of the water and back on to the beach.

"Liv, that was so cool! Thanks for signing us up!" Dickie came over to her screaming.

"Yeah? You weren't disappointed. Any of you?"

"No way. Definitely was cool." Maureen said.

They gathered up their bags, put their clothes back on and headed down the beach towards the place where they were to catch the tour bus that would take them around the island.

When the tour bus came they all got on, Elliot sitting next to Olivia.

"I missed you this morning." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

She raised one eyebrow and gave him a questioning glare. "You saw me this morning." She leaned in and whispered to him. " I seem to recall you seeing all of me this morning."

He started running his hand on her thigh, slowly moving further inward. All the while his mouth worked on hers, his tongue warring with hers. His hand kept moving further until he was cupping her crotch through her shorts and panties. It was an extremely good thing they were secluded in the back of the bus.

"El, you're going to get us kicked off the tour." She giggled, breaking away from his kisses.

"Benson, did you actually just giggle?" He moved his hand to a more appropriate place, still on her thigh though.

"No."

"I beg to differ. I think you did. What you Fin and Munch say if they saw you now?"

The bus continued on for about another 30 minutes until it came to a stop in one of the town. Everyone was sent to go to the butterfly farm there for the next 45 minutes when they would leave for Marigot.

"Ummm…Liv?" Elliot called to her when they got off the bus.

""Yeah Honey?"

"You didn't tell me there was butterfly farm on this tour."

"So?"

By this time the kids had joined them. All of them stood looking at the building in front of them.

"What's the big deal El?" Olivia asked.

"You mean you don't know Liv?" Kathleen asked, baffled that there was actually something Olivia didn't know about her father.

"It doesn't really come up chasing perps Kat." Elliot said.

"What?!" Olivia was going crazy not knowing.

"I…uhh…well, you see the thing is…"

"What's the thing? You can tell me anything Elliot."

"I don't like butterfly houses." He finally told her.

"Oh."

"Dad, you're not telling her the truth and you know it."

"Thank you Richard." He patted his son on the back. "No, I'm not telling the full truth. " He said, now blushing.

"Well, can we either go inside or someone just tell me." Olivia was now getting frustrated.

"Daddy has a fear of butterfly houses." Lizzie said, wanting to get going inside.

"Stabler, you're afraid of butterfly houses?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes and you better not tell anyone else."

The kids all agreed to go into the butterfly house with Olivia while Elliot waited outside. When they got through it was lunchtime.

The group had been taken into Marigot by the tour bus for lunch and shopping. Finding a restaurant and deli called Chez Bernadette and Rene' to eat at the Stablers Plus 1 got a table out on the patio, some sandwiches, and salads, and sat down to eat.

When everyone was finished they headed over to Orient Bay to spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach. The cruise line had made sure that there were plenty of things to do while at the beach. They played a few games of volleyball before deciding to just relax.

With the kids all otherwise occupied Elliot and Olivia were alone. The two were walking along hand in hand down the beach. They came across a secluded area and Elliot sat down on the sand. He pulled Olivia down in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Olivia told him.

"Me too Baby. I'm definitely getting used to El and Liv time this week." He turned her around in his lap so she was straddling him.

"At least we have five more days together."

"Much longer if I have my way. I'm not planning on giving you up when vacation's over. I love you Livvie, and I intend to be around as long as you'll have me." He kissed her tenderly yet passionately.

"I love you too El, and I'm never letting you go either. You and those kids mean way too much to me."

They laid their towels out on the sugar white sand and climbed into each others arms for their now habit afternoon nap. Holding each other tightly and lovingly they appeared the picture of romance to anyone who'd see them. Under the shade of the surrounding rocks the two slept peacefully for the next two hours.

When Elliot and Olivia woke up they went off in search of the Stabler kids so that they could all head back to the ship. Arriving back on board they headed to their staterooms to change before everyone met at Elliot and Olivia's room to watch movies.

Two movies in, Elliot got up from the sofa to order room service. After ordering he came back to the sofa and pulled Olivia into his arms.

"I see you're wearing my shorts again. These must be the other pair though since they're navy blue and the others were white. So fucking sexy." He whispered.

They continued watching the movie until the food arrived then they all say down to eat while the kids talked about their afternoon at the beach.

After eating and watching two more movies the kids all went next door to their room. Elliot and Olivia walked into their bedroom, stripped, and climbed into bed together. They started off just kissing but that quickly changed as Olivia started stroking Elliot's cock.

"El, I need you."

"Need me for what Baby?" He asked trying to control himself.

"I need you in me now." She crawled on top of him and slid down over top of his length, sheathing him in her.

She began riding him hard as he played with her nipples. As she was getting closer to losing control she began moaning his name. He reached down between them and began stroking her clit pulling her over the edge.

When she came down from her high Elliot flipped them over taking control. He continued his thrusts until he brought her to orgasm again after which he followed with his own.

Sated they lay in bed with Olivia's head on Elliot's chest while his fingers were running through her long chestnut tresses.

"I called out your name before you know." He blushed.

"You lie." She said, tracing her fingers along his chest.

"For real. Picturing you was the only way I could uhh…get it up the last few years Kathy and I were together. God, now I'm embarrassed as hell from telling you." He blushed harder.

She tipped her head up and kissed him with all she had.

"Don't be embarrassed. Why do you think I never had a relationship that got beyond the first few dates? I'd compare them all to you. Then if it got to the point of sleeping together I'd always call the wrong name out. I started thinking I'd only be able to date guys named Elliot for a while there." Now she was blushing too.

"Aren't we a pair there Benson." He laughed.

"Sure are Stabler." She laughed along.

"Well, my Livvie, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Hmmm…I could sleep." She tightened her grip around his waist and fell asleep with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was a bit shorter than the last couple chapters but I'll be honest, the story just didn't take me over with this one. So it was a bit more forced on my end. Hopefully this weekend the story will start possessing me more.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken a little bit of time to get an update out on this one. As you've seen I've been finishing up Bring It On!, and writing a new little one-shot.

A big thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing this. I try my best to thank you all individually and apologize if I ever miss anyone.

Well, without further ado, here is chapter 6.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia rolled over in bed and came face to face with Elliot watching her sleep.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Watching you sleep." He bent down and kissed her.

She chuckled. "Gee, that must be fun."

"It is. You are so beautiful when you're sleeping. Or awake too actually."

"Do we have to get up today?" She asked as she cuddled deeper in his arms.

"Today yes. Tomorrow I'll make it up to you, we're at sea all day."

"Alright. Guess I'll go jump in the shower now." She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

When Olivia shut the bathroom door there was a knock on the main door to the stateroom. Elliot got out of bed and went over to answer the door. When he opened the door there stood Maureen.

"Maur? What's wrong Sweetie?" He could tell something was wrong with one of his kids.

"It's Kat. She's sick."

"Let me guess. She hasn't been taking her Dramamine every day has she?"

"Nope. I don't think so." She was worried about her sister.

"Go back over and get your sister and brother moving. I'll be over in a few minutes to stay with Kat." He kissed her on the forehead and sent her back to her stateroom.

Elliot walked back to the bathroom to get a quick shower before going to spend the day with Kathleen.

"Hey Honey." Olivia pulled him over to her as he entered the shower.

"This is probably the only time you'll hear this from me, but not right now. I'm sorry Livvie. I've gotta get over to the kids' room. Kat's sea sick." He quickly got showered and out to dry off.

Olivia stepped out of the shower 45 seconds later.

"El, I have a much better idea. You go with Mo, RJ, and Liz today and I will stay with Katie. This vacation is supposed to be for you and your family. You should be with them having fun." Olivia dried off and threw on some cotton shorts and Elliot's NYPD t-shirt.

"C'mere Baby." He pulled her into his arms. "Thank you. Are you sure this is okay?"

"More than. You know I love those kids like my own and would do anything for them." She told him, running her hands up his back as he stood there in just a towel.

"In every way that matters they are yours Liv." He kissed her and started running his hands up her shirt caressing her breasts through her bra.

"As much as I am loving this El. I should get going next door." She started walking out of the bedroom.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I'll stop over before we leave to get off the ship. Send Dickie over to shower. Lizzie too if she hasn't yet, Kat doesn't want to listen to the shower running all morning." He kissed her one more time.

"I love you El." She pulled away.

"I love you too Livvie." He walked her over to the door.

Two seconds later Olivia was knocking gently on the door to the kids' stateroom.

"Hey Liv." Dickie said opening the door.

"Go next door and get ready to go ashore with your dad and sisters." She told him as she walked back to the bedroom.

"Liv, does Dad want me going over too?" Lizzie asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"Only if you want to or haven't showered. Otherwise he'll be over before you guys leave."

"Nah, I got a shower when Maur went to get Dad." She walked out to the sofa and turned on the TV.

Olivia continued on her way to the bedroom and found Kathleen in bed still with Maureen sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hey Baby Girl." Olivia greeted Kathleen, carefully sitting on the bed next to her.

"Liv, I feel like I'm going to die." She moaned.

"Shh…it's okay." Olivia started stroking the girl's hair. "Mo, can you grab me the Dramamine off of the bathroom counter and my purse from the living room.

Kathleen was clearly trying to fall back asleep but would get queasy and have to get up for the bathroom every time she tried. She was not feeling good at all.

Maureen came back into the bedroom carrying the items Olivia had asked for. She handed everything to her and left to go watch TV with Lizzie. Olivia filled a glass with water and brought it over to Kathleen.

"Here you go Sweetie. I need you to take these for me." She handed her two pills.

"What are they?" Kathleen asked.

"Dramamine and Reglan. It's something my doctor prescribed for me to help if I got seasick. It helps with vomiting." She told her.

Kathleen managed to swallow the two pills down without getting sick again.

"Thank you Liv."

"No problem. You're welcome."

"Are you sure you're okay with staying here all day? I can stay by myself."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be right now." Olivia pulled her into a hug.

"Now Liv, I'm sure there's _somewhere_ you'd rather be." She smirked.

"Oh enough from you." She joked. "Glad to see you don't feel too bad to pick on me.

"It's all out of love. We all love the idea of you and Dad together."

Just then there was a knock at the door as Elliot and Dickie came over to get Maureen and Lizzie. Elliot walked in the stateroom and headed straight for the bedroom and Kathleen.

"Hey Kat. Do you need anything Sweetheart?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Nah. I'm good for now. Liv got me some Dramamine and something else to help with the puking. I'll live." She told her dad.

"We're only going to be onshore until 4:30 at that latest. Cell phones should work, call me or have Liv call me if you need me. Okay?"

"Okay. Have fun Daddy." She kissed him goodbye.

Elliot and the other three Stabler kids left to go grab some breakfast from the buffet before leaving the ship.

"What's on the schedule today Dad?" Dickie asked as they sat down to eat.

"Screamin' Eagle Jet Boats, Atlantis Submarine Adventure, shopping at a place called Charlotte Amalie, and I thought we could grab lunch at this place called Blackbeard's Castle." He read off the itinerary he pulled from his pocket.

"Sounds cool." Dickie told him.

"What do the rest of you think?" Elliot asked the girls.

"Sounds good." Maureen said.

They all finished eating and Elliot went to drop off a couple of blueberry muffins and a cup of coffee with Olivia and Kathleen.

After leaving the food at the room Elliot went to meet his kids to get off the ship.

Meanwhile Olivia and Kathleen were in the stateroom watching movies.

"Feeling any better?" Olivia asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"A little, yeah. I mean I'm not about to go running around, but I was thinking about soaking in the tub."

"Sounds like a plan. There is an extra muffin here if you feel up to eating later." She put the second muffin on a plate on the coffee table.

Kathleen got out of bed and went into the bathroom to fill the tub. Just as she was about to turn on the faucet she paused.

"Hey Liv, did you bring any of that lavender and jasmine bubble bath with you by any chance?" She yelled out to the bedroom.

"Actually I did. Let me run over and grab it." She went next door, grabbed the bubble bath, and gave it to Kathleen.

"Thanks Liv." She told her, pouring some bubble bath in the tub and starting to fill it up. "I got almost no sleep last night. If I'm not out in 45 minutes come wake me up?" She blushed.

"No problem Sweetheart." Olivia kissed the girl's forehead and left to go to the living room.

Out on dry land while Olivia and Kathleen were relaxing Elliot and the other three kids were getting ready to board the jet boat.

"This is so cool Dad." Lizzie told her father as they sat down and prepared to take off.

Moments later the boat took off zooming down the coastline. This was definitely something they'd never get to do in New York City. The scenery was gorgeous.

45 minutes later they were getting off the jet boat as Olivia was on board the Disney Magic going to wake Kathleen up.

"Katie, Sweetie, you need to get out of the tub." Olivia gently shook her.

"Mom?" She said in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"No, it's Liv. You asked me to come get you in 45 minutes so here I am." She grabbed a towel for Kathleen.

Opening her eyes Kathleen looked around and then started blushing.

"Sorry about that." She took the towel and Olivia left the room so she could get out of the tub.

"Hey you didn't sleep last night, you needed the sleep." Olivia called back from the bedroom.

"I…umm…I meant about the Mom thing." She began blushing again.

"You decent in there?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

Olivia walked back into the bathroom where Kathleen was standing in front of the mirror in her robe brushing her hair. She took the brush from her and took over doing the girls hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's no big deal. Just a little slip up is all." She hugged her.

While Kathleen slipped into a pair of cotton shorts and a camisole to go sit around and watch more movies the other Stablers were just about to set off on their submarine adventure.

"So, we're going to see more fish?" Maureen asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Elliot questioned her.

"No. Actually I think it's pretty cool. No way could we see any of this stuff back home." She told him.

The submarine began its descent under the crystal blue water on their trek to see the fish and coral. Everyone on board was amazed and in awe over the beautiful colors. The fish were swimming so close to the windows on the submarine there were times they looked like they might swim right in.

An hour and a half later the submarine resurfaced and everyone stepped back on to the beach. Elliot took his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial 1.

"_Benson." _She answered in a grumpy voice.

"Baby, look at the Caller ID next time."

"_Sorry Honey, I was just trying to get a little sleep."_

"Don't be sorry. How's Kat?"

"_Doing better. She took a nice long bubble bath earlier then had the muffin you brought . We've been watching Harold and Kumar but she fell asleep about 20 minutes ago." _She yawned.

"Mmm…I miss our nap already. But sounds like you girls are doing good."

"_How's your day going?" _Olivia asked.

"We miss you. I miss you. We went on a jet boat and then a submarine tour thing. That just got over and we're headed to some restaurant called Blackbeard's Castle for lunch."

"_Sounds fun." _She yawned again, trying to hide it this time.

"Livvie, go to bed. Your body knows it's just about the time we've been napping the last few days."

"_I can't. Not without you." _She protested.

"Kat will be okay for a while. Go next door, crawl in our bed, and lay down on my side. Will that help?" He signaled to the kids he'd be just another minute.

"_Our bed. I love the sound of that." _She whispered.

"Later, I promise. We'll discuss that later. Now I gotta go the kids are going to beat me down if I don't go inside and eat. I love you Baby."

"_Love you too El"_

They ended their call and Olivia went next door to nap in her and Elliot's bed while he went into Blackbeard's Castle for lunch.

About five minutes after walking in they were seated for lunch and orders were placed.

"So Dad, when we go home whose house is Liv going to?" Maureen asked as they waited for their drinks.

"Hers? Why?"

"We all kind of figured you'd ask her to move in with us." She told him as the waited brought the drinks.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that? We just started dating a few days ago."

"Daddy, seriously, she practically lives there already. Besides Kathy's been gone almost a year now." Lizzie said.

"What's with the Kathy thing?" He asked.

"We umm…well, we…see the thing is…." Lizzie stuttered out.

"What Lizzie's trying to say is that we don't feel right calling her Mom. She really wasn't much of a mother to us. Well, we don't think she deserves the title." Dickie explained for his twin.

"All of you feel this way?"

"Yes Daddy." Both girls answered. "Kat too." Maureen told him.

"I see." Elliot suddenly got an expression of being deep in thought on his face.

"You mad at us?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Of course not." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Maureen asked.

"Oh nothing. Eat up guys." He said as their food was set down in front of them.

They all ate in silence and when the meal was over Elliot paid the bill and they all got up to leave. As Elliot was going to walk away from the table Maureen held him back, allowing the twins to get a few feet ahead.

"Ask her Dad. We're all more than okay with it. You're not rushing things either. Hell you two have practically been married the last 9 years as it is. Ask her. Just be prepared to talk her through feeling like she's replacing Kathy." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maur? When did you get so grown up on me?" He asked, baffled by her response.

"Always have been Dad. You just never noticed before." She said and walked past him to leave the restaurant.

They spent the next two hours in Charlotte Amalie shopping. Picking up gifts for Olivia and Kathleen as well as things for themselves and their friends at home. About 30 minutes before they had to be back on the ship they headed back.

Quietly walking into the bedroom of their stateroom Elliot was a bit surprised to find Olivia still in bed. When he got closer he noticed she was awake and crying. He climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Meanwhile, next door, the Stabler kids were having a pow-wow in the bedroom updating Kathleen on their day.

"So we asked him about Olivia moving in when we get home just like we discussed the other night." Lizzie told her sister.

"And?"

"He gave some bogus excuse about it being too soon. So I mentioned Kathy being gone for almost a year now which brought up that mess with calling her Kathy."

"Oh boy." She sighed.

"Nah, he was cool with that." Lizzie said.

"Maur, did you talk to him?" Kathleen turned towards her older sister and asked. Everyone knew Maureen and Elliot had a special bond.

"Yep. I have a feeling tonight he'll ask her." She smiled.

Back in Elliot and Olivia's room Elliot was comforting Olivia.

"Livvie, Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Oh God. I can't believe I'm crying in front of you." She sobbed.

"It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I missed you. I was laying there taking a nap and then it hit me I was alone and I woke up missing you. I swore I'd never become that girl." She blushed.

"Olivia Serena Benson, listen to me closely. Never be embarrassed about needing or wanting me. Never. I don't know why it took me so long to admit when I feel for you but let me tell you it is so strong and so deep." He tipped her chin up, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. I don't know how you do it but you always make me feel better." She pulled him in for another kiss.

"Kat feeling good enough to eat?" He asked, pulling back a little.

"Probably. What do you have in mind?"

"Lumiere's? We'll all get dressed up and make it a special family night." He suggested.

"Sure. You call the kids and I'm going to get changed." She said, crawling out of bed and heading for the closet.

Two hours later they were finally all ready. Olivia had helped the girls with their hair and everyone was all dressed up. They left the rooms for the elevator and went down to Deck 3 to go eat at Lumiere's.

All throughout dinner Elliot couldn't keep his hands off Olivia. It started as little things, like their arms brushing on the table. By the middle of dinner he had slipped his left hand down under the table and was sliding it up her right thigh. Higher and higher he went until he reached what should have been her panties. There was nothing there. He began choking as soon as his hand came in contact with her.

"You okay El?" She smirked.

He coughed again. "Hmmm…yeah, just fine thanks."

She chuckled and the kids all looked up trying to figure out what was wrong. Kathleen, who was on her Dad's right side and Maureen, on Olivia's left, both had a bit of a clue though.

Shooting Olivia an accusatory glance Kathleen received a blush back, confirming her suspicions.

Olivia turned her head and whispered to Maureen. "You and Katie are too smart for your own good."

Maureen let out a small laugh and Elliot snapped his hand away knowing he'd been caught.

After dinner was over they headed up to their rooms. Both Olivia and Elliot stripped naked and climbed in bed together. He laid on his back while she rested her head on his chest.

"Livvie, can we talk about something?" He asked her.

"Sure. What's up?" She was a little worried.

"I was thinking. When we get back home, would you move in with the kids and I?" There, he'd said it. He'd asked her.

"Ummm…wow! What do they think?"

"They're all more than okay with it. Maureen said we've practically been married for years already." He laughed.

"I don't know El. I don't want them thinking I'm trying to take Kathy's place. Are you sure it's not too soon."

"Positive. And trust me, they don't think anything like that at all. So, will you?"

"Yes Elliot. I will move in with you and the kids when we get home. What about work though?"

"I'll talk to Don the day we get back. We'll make this work." He kissed her.

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too El. Now let's rest up for tomorrow." She said giving him an evil grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally!!!! I feel like I've been promising an update to this forever now and never following through. Last night though, I sat down watched a little SVU, Weeds, and OZ, and cranked this out as well as an update to Bouncing Back.

This is for Blissful Curses for encouraging me along the way to update.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine, no matter how hard I beg for Elliot to be mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm…I can't remember the last time I did that." Olivia said as she woke up.

"I know. I don't think I've slept past 9 in over 20 years. Probably since before Maureen was born." He rolled over on his side and started playing with her hair.

"You know…" She began as she started trailing her fingers down his chest. "…we have the whole day all to ourselves." She finished, her hand playing with the waistband of his boxers he had put on earlier.

"We do, do we?" He pulled her lips to his, kissing her passionately.

"Kids. Are. All. Busy." She said between kisses.

"Perfect."

He slid his hand down underneath the covers cupping her bare mound. She bucked her hips up encouraging him to continue further. He slipped two fingers into her warmth. Feeling how wet she was he moved his whole body down underneath the covers and started nipping and sucking at the clit.

"Mmmm…El." She moaned, fisting the sheets in her hands.

He continued his ministrations until she exploded with her climax. Crawling up to claim her lips again it was his turn to let out a moan as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Feeling like it was her turn to take control, she pushed his boxers down off his hips and down his legs until they were finally all the way off. Coming back up she took his cock in her mouth. Taking him entirely in her mouth she began sucking and licking at him.

"Oh God Livvie. You are so fucking good at that Baby." He cried out as she was gently running her teeth up the underside of his shaft while fondling his balls.

"Baby I'm so close." He groaned.

"So cum El. Cum for me." She whispered.

He did just as she asked exploding in her mouth as she swallowed all he had to give.

"You taste so good." She told him as she staked her claim on his lips, allowing him to taste himself.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes until Elliot began trailing kisses down Olivia's neck, stopping to make his territory right at the base of her neck. When he had done that he moved on to lavishing kisses on her breasts.

"Mmm…" She moaned, and he took that as a cue to start licking and sucking at her nipples, lightly nipping at them.

Within moments she was orgasming again crying out his name. Once she came down from her high she felt the tip of his cock rubbing her opening looking to gain access. She bucked her hips again, encouraging him to slide deep into her.

"Livvie, you feel so damn good. So perfect."

He started thrusting in and out of her slowly as she met his every thrust. Wanting to make sure she knew how much he loved her he took care to fill every moment with love and care. Looking deep into her eyes he leaned down and kissed her with all the love and passion he had.

"I love you so much Liv. I need you to know that." He told her.

"I love you too, El."

He continued his movements, drawing her closer and closer to the edge with every thrust he made. Sliding in and out of her, all the while making love to her mouth with his tongue. Feeling that he was approaching his own climax he wanted to make sure her needs came first.

"Baby I want to feel you cum for me." He whispered to her.

Knowing she needed a little more help, Elliot reached in between their bodies and started stroking Olivia's clit. Within moments the combination of sensations had her blowing apart in his harms. Her calling out to him and Gods she wasn't sure she believed in pulled Elliot with her, spilling his seed in her hot and satisfying.

When they both had calmed down they got up and went to the shower to clean up. While they were in there Elliot lovingly washed Olivia's hair for her. Rubbing the shampoo through her long chestnut tresses he kept repeating to her how much he loved her. After he helped her rinse out the shampoo he quick washed his own hair and body before grabbing the washcloth and running the suds lovingly over her whole body. He helped her rinse off and climb out of the shower. Wrapping her in one of the big plush towels he rubbed his hands up and down her arms drying her off. He made sure her whole body was dried off before moving onto his own.

"Let me pick you out something to wear?" Elliot asked Olivia as he dried himself off.

"Sure Honey."

He walked over to the dresser and took out the navy blue pair of her 'STABLER' shorts and a white camisole then brought them over to her.

"You know El, I never knew you were so possessive." She told him as she pulled the shorts on.

"Only when it comes to you. It's just so fucking sexy seeing you in those shorts, especially knowing you had them before we got together." He said, putting a pair of boxers on himself.

"Well, I think you are just plain sexy, shorts or not." She winked at him, placing her hand on the waistband of his shorts.

"Later Livvie. Later. Come watch some movies with me."

The two walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and turned on the ships movie channel.

Meanwhile, Dickie and Lizzie were up on Deck 10 at the pool party their teen group was throwing. Maureen and Kathleen on the other hand we're lounging around the adult pool on Deck 9.

"So Maur, you think she said yes?" Kathleen asked.

"I honestly don't know. I really think she wants too."

"I'm sensing a but."

"I think she's afraid to. She respects us too much and I know is going to argue not being able to take Kathy's place."

Kathleen laughed. "Sorry, I can't help but laugh about that. I don't mean that in a bad way to Liv either. But seriously, Kathy could never compete with her. The only reason Dad stuck around that long was he never saw what was going on and he didn't want to lose us."

"I know. We need to make sure she knows how much she means to us. Especially for Dad's sake. I've never seen him as happy as he's been this week."

The two girls continued laying out in the sun until it was lunch time. Then they went up one deck to see if their brother and sister wanted to come eat with them. The four siblings all headed to their stateroom to get changed for lunch.

"Should we go see if Dad and Liv want to come too?" Dickie asked.

Maureen and Kathleen quick exchanged a glance.

"Umm…maybe they want some time alone." Maureen told him.

"They've had all morning. I'm going to see if they want to come." Dickie started to leave.

"Dickie! Call them. Trust me." Kathleen said.

Sitting on the couch watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Elliot and Olivia were both momentarily startled by the phone ringing. Being the closest to the phone Olivia answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hi Liv."_

"Hey RJ. What's up?"

"_The girls and I were going to grab some lunch. Do you and Dad want to come?"_

"Let me check okay?" Olivia placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"El, the kids want us to come to lunch. You want to go?"

"Only if you want to."

She took her hand off the phone.

"RJ?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Meet you guys in 20 minutes?"

"_Sure. We'll wait for you here. Bye."_

"Bye."

They hung up and everyone in both rooms got changed, the girls did their make up and Elliot and Olivia went over next door exactly 20 minutes later.

"So where to guys?" Elliot asked his kids.

"Animator's Palate?" Kathleen suggested.

"Sure."

They all headed to the elevator and went down to Deck 4 to go have some lunch. When they got down to the restaurant the kids began fighting over who was going to sit next to Olivia.

"I'm sitting next to Liv!" Lizzie called out.

"No. I am." Kathleen said shoving her sister.

"Hey, I wanted to sit next to her!" Dickie whined.

"Not if I get there first." Maureen told him.

"Excuse me. How old are we?" Elliot asked. "Last I checked you were all adults or pretty darn close."

"But Daddy, I want to sit next to Liv." Lizzie whined.

"Alright. I'll solve this. Mo and Liz you two sit next to me at lunch, Katie and RJ you two have dinner. Okay?" Olivia reasoned.

"Actually Baby. I've got dinner tonight. Kat and Dickie can have breakfast and lunch tomorrow in exchange."

"Okay." They all agreed.

Sitting down to eat they all began chatting about their day so far and their plans for the afternoon. Dickie and Lizzie were going back to the pool party while the other four went back up to Elliot and Olivia's room to watch movies. When they were done eating the two groups split up and went off their own ways.

Halfway through the second movie Maureen came over and sat on the floor in front of Olivia.

"Liv? Can you do my hair like you did on the plane?"

"Sure Sweetie."

Olivia sat there and did Maureen's hair which of course led Kathleen to want hers done too. After she finished doing their hair both girls climbed up to the couch and gave Olivia big hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Thanks Liv! You're going to make a great mom someday. You already are." Maureen whispered to her.

The two girls got up to go next door to their room to finish watching movies. As they started to leave a tear fell down Olivia's cheek. Something that Elliot didn't miss.

"Livvie, Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Your kids."

"What about them?" Elliot was starting to get concerned about what Maureen may have said.

"You have the greatest kids in the world El." She told him through tears.

"I do, don't I. You know they love you so much. All I ever hear about at home is how great they think you are." He told her.

"They're the great ones."

"Thanks for coming with us. It really does mean so much to all of us." Elliot said, kissing her.

"You're welcome." She snuggled deeper into his arms.

The two lovers sat watching movies until they drifted off to sleep with Elliot holding Olivia in his arms. They remained that way until just after 6:30pm.

"So, what was that about having me for dinner?" Olivia asked him seductively as they woke up.

"Mmm…as tempting as that sounds right now I was thinking about taking you out again." He told her.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Dinner at Lumiere's then there's a comedy show at the Buena Vista Theatre tonight. Sound good?"

"Honey, anything with you sounds good." She kissed him and then get up.

Elliot followed her up off the couch and they went to the bedroom to get dressed for dinner. Once they were both ready they left for the elevator.

"Let me stop and remind the girls that we're going out. Okay."

Elliot stopped at the kids' room and reminded Kathleen that he and Olivia were going out that night.

"Goodnight Daddy! Do everything I wouldn't do!" She whispered to him then chuckled.

He returned to Olivia's side at the elevator and they went down to dinner. All through dinner they sat there just staring into each others eyes. Elliot feeding her bites of his chicken cordon bleu throughout their meal.

When they were done it was time for the comedy show to begin. By the time that was over they both were exhausted. They went back up to their room, stripped down, crawled into bed, and said I love you to each other before falling deep into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Can you believe it?! We're almost done with this little trip with the Stablers Plus 1. This is the 2nd to last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last full day of their cruise had come. Coincidentally, it was also the one day they were ashore later than 8am.

"Good morning Livvie." Elliot whispered, waking up his girlfriend.

"Last day." She stated.

"That it is. But, you do get to come home with us when we get back to New York." He said, then kissed her.

"About that…" She blushed, and hid her face in her pillow.

"Olivia?" Elliot was starting to get worried.

He gently turned her face so she was looking him in the eye.

"What's wrong? You're having second thoughts aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Baby, please. I need you to remember I love you. Remember that we need you. I need you. The kids love you so much. You mean the world to them. To me also." He told her, trying to assuage her fears.

"I just…I had this dream last night. We had gone back home. Together. I had just moved in and I don't remember exactly what happened but the kids all hated having me around. They kept telling me how'd I'd never be a replacement for Kathy. Then you started doing it too. Everything I did you'd tell me how Kathy did it better. I can't live like that." She sighed.

"Livvie, I swear to you that would never happen. You know the kids feel so much more towards you than Kathy in just the past year alone. And I have to tell you Baby, there is not one single solitary thing Kathy ever did better than you. Never could I accuse of you being less than her." He said, looking deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting this. Doubting us." She kissed him deeply.

"You're forgiven. I know this is a huge step for you."

Next door the kids were just walking up as well. The three girls were in the bedroom having a conversation about what would happen when they went home. A very popular discussion with them all lately.

"So, do you two think Liv's coming home with us?" Lizzie asked.

"Dad wouldn't leave her in Florida." Kathleen teased.

"I meant back to the house, jerk." She retorted.

"Maur and I were talking about it yesterday. We're almost certain she wants to."

"But?"

"But, she's going to be hesitant. I set the plan in motion last night though to try and convince her." Maureen told them.

"What'd you do?" Kathleen asked.

" I told her what a great Mom she is."

"Awww!" The younger two girls replied.

"So what do you think the plan for today is?" Lizzie asked her older sisters.

"No clue. Some family thing." Kathleen sighed.

"Oh come off it! You're having fun with all of us!" Maureen laughed.

"Well, I'll get Doofus up so we can all get moving." Lizzie said as she got out of bed and headed out to the living room and her sleeping twin.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia had both just stepped out of the shower and were toweling off. They both put on some underwear and went to the closet to find clothes.

"Wear that one." Olivia pointed to an aquamarine colored polo shirt. "Did you tell the kids about today?"

"Nope was saving it for a surprise." He told her as he pointed out a dark eggplant colored sundress for her to wear.

"They'll love it." Olivia told him about the plans.

45 minutes later there was a knock on the door of Elliot and Olivia's stateroom. The four Stabler kids had all gotten dressed in a hurry and were there to get the adults for breakfast. The six of them headed for their usual stop at the Topsider Buffet's breakfast buffet. When everyone had gotten their food they all gathered at one of the nearby tables.

"So, it's been driving up crazy for days now. Is Liv moving in with us when we get home or not?" Lizzie finally asked.

"Lizzie!" The others called out, smacking her on the arm.

"What?!" She asked, confused for a minute about whey they cared that she asked the question of her Dad and Olivia.

"Liv?" Elliot took her hand under the table squeezing it in support.

"What do you guys think of the idea?" She asked the kids nervously.

"We think it's the best idea ever!" Dickie told her.

"Yeah Liv, totally a perfect idea." Lizzie added.

"You know how I feel." Maureen winked at her.

"I'd love to have you move in with us." Kathleen said.

"Alright. I guess it's settled then. The Stablers have a new roommate." Olivia told them all.

"Yes!!" The kids all yelled.

"While we're discussing things. I've got hopefully exciting news for you guys about today." Elliot said to his kids.

"What?" Dickie asked.

"Well, as you guys know we're at Castaway Cay today. Being that it is Disney's own little island they have excursions just for teens. So, I signed Dickie and Lizzie up for a Teen Banana Boat Ride excursion and something called The Wild Side that's snorkeling, kayaking, and a scenic bike ride for teens. Plus there is a Teen Beach that you two can crash at the rest of the day."

"Cool!" They both exclaimed.

"What about Kat and I, Daddy?" Maureen asked.

"You guys are free to do whatever excursions you want or just lounge around on the beach all day. Liv and I have the Personal Watercraft Eco Tour and then we have a date at Serenity Bay."

As everyone finished eating Maureen and Kathleen looked over the list of all the different excursions.

"Ooh Maur! Look at this!" Kathleen pointed to a parasailing excursion.

"This Stingray Adventure looks cool too." Maureen said.

Plans seemed to be made so they all got up, threw away their trash, and headed back down to the staterooms to grab their bags.

"El, do we have to go? I want to spend all day in bed again. It's our last chance." Olivia whined as they walked into their room.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear." He kissed her, cupping her breast before reaching down to grab their bag after breaking the kiss.

Within 10 minutes the six of them were getting off the boat. Elliot handed Lizzie his cell phone.

"Liv's phone is speed dial 1. Call us if you need anything. I expect to hear from you at lunch time anyway just to check in. Don't lose the phone."

"Yes Daddy." "Yes Dad." They both agreed. Elliot and Olivia gave them both hugs and kisses, then the twins headed off to where a few other groups of teenagers had gathered.

"Mo? You have my cell number in memory, right?" Olivia asked.

"Speed dial 2, right after Daddy's." She laughed.

"Not sure why that's funny, but have a good time today." Olivia said as she kissed them both on the forehead.

Elliot kissed them both and they went on their way. The two adults had the day to themselves now. Elliot reached how and took Olivia's hand. He led her across the marina to where they were to get the boat for their Eco Tour. They boarded the boat and took off on their tour.

Approximately two hours later the Eco Tour was over and Olivia and Elliot stepped back on land. Just as they did Olivia's phone rang. The twins were checking in. A few minutes later Maureen and Kathleen called too. Knowing the kids were all okay the pair headed for Serenity Bay. They found a nice shaded secluded spot on the beach and laid their towels down before stripping down to their swimsuits. Elliot sat down and pulled Olivia down to sit between his legs.

"This week has been perfect Baby. Thank you for about the millionth time for coming." He told her.

"Well you are very welcome. Although I can tell you now, even after just the one week it's going to be a big change going back to work." She said.

"I'm telling you, we still need to talk Don into afternoon naps." He yawned.

She pushed him back on the sand and laid next to him, her head on his chest.

"Like now?" She chuckled.

"Yep. I could sleep now." He told her.

"God Stabler, when did we become so lazy? We've never needed this much sleep."

"I think it's a combination between you wearing me out at night now, and we're just enjoying this too much." He said.

Elliot kissed her one last time before they both fell asleep, content to be together.

Two hours later they woke up and after fully waking up went off to the Air Bar BBQ to have a late lunch.

"So…umm…what are we going to say to everyone when we get back?" Olivia asked as they shared their meals.

"I sort of figured we'd go with the truth. To be honest Liv I'm sure Don's been planning for this for at least the past year."

"You think?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah. The guys all knew how I felt about you. Apparently, according to Fin, I make some drunken admission one night when you couldn't come with us." He chuckled.

They finished lunch and went to play around in the water a little longer before going on a banana boat ride. After the ride was over it was time to get back on the cruise ship.

The twins went off for a farewell party at The Stack, Maureen and Kathleen stayed in their room watching movies, while Elliot and Olivia laid out on their verandah watching the stars. Elliot ordered them room service for dinner and then they both helped the older two girls get everyone packed before bedtime.

By the time 11pm came along Elliot and Olivia had just finished packing up the last of their stuff. They were so exhausted they crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, the second to last chapter of this story. The only thing left is the epilogue.

This is for all my reviewers for sticking by me throughout this whole process.

**DISCLAIMER: **Contrary to my popular belief, I don't own them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Livvie." Elliot started kissing her. "Wake up Baby. There's something I want you to see."

"What ? It's …umm…5am?!" She whines, looking at the clock.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. I want to show you something." He told her.

"Only if you come with me, okay?"

They both got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later they were back in the bedroom grabbing the one outfit each that they had left unpacked.

"Sweetheart, do I have time to do my hair?" Olivia called out as she walked back into the bathroom after getting dressed.

"Sure. Do me a favor though?"

"What's that?"

"Leave it down and curly. Please." He begged.

"You like it that way, eh?"

He walked in the bathroom and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I think it's sexy as hell." He told her seductively.

"El, I need to dry my hair."

"Alright. I'll go watch some TV while you finish." He said, then left the room.

Olivia dried her hair and brushed it then put some make up on. When she was finished she went out to the living room to see what Elliot was watching. He saw her coming out and walked over to take her hand. He then led her to the verandah. He sat down in the deck chair and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Sit here with me and watch." He kissed her neck.

"Watch what?" She asked.

"You'll see."

Sure enough, about five minutes later the two of them saw one of the most beautiful sights at sea. The sun was rising.

"Oh my God, El. That's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"You like?"

"Very much. Thank you for getting me up to see that." She flipped over so she was straddling him.

The two began kissing, Elliot slipping his tongue in Olivia's mouth. She slipped her hands up underneath his t-shirt, raking her nails across his abs. He reached down and lifted up her sundress as she went to work at unbuttoning his shorts.

"I am definitely loving you in dresses Liv." He told her, momentarily breaking their kiss.

Once she got his shorts undone she slipped her hand down past the waistband of his boxers and took his length in her hand. Freeing him from the confines of his boxers and jean shorts she then pulled down her panties and rested herself so that his tip was at her entrance. He gripped her hips and pulled her pelvis down so that his cock slid deep in her. Every time she would pull up he would pull her back down to him. They continued this until neither could take it and they both exploded in orgasm. As Elliot's member began to soften, Olivia pulled herself off him and just laid in his arms.

"That was different." He told her, causing them to both laugh.

"It sure was. We've never done it on the verandah before."

All of sudden it occurred to him that they still needed to wake up the kids.

"We should call the kids. The ship's docking at 7:35." He told her, reluctantly.

"Yeah. We should."

Olivia stood up first, pulling Elliot up after her. They walked back in to the stateroom from the verandah and Elliot went to give his kids a wake up call.

"_Yeah?" _Maureen answered, half asleep.

"Maur, it's time to get up. The ship docks at 7:35."

"_We have to?" _She mumbled.

"Yes, get your sisters and brother around and ready too. Shower's free over here if anyone needs it." He told her.

"_Okay, love you Daddy."_

"I love you too, Maur."

They both hung up and Elliot went to help Olivia bring their suitcases into the living room. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hey RJ." Olivia greeted the boy once she opened the door.

"Can I use your shower?" He asked.

"Sure honey. Come on in."

"Lizzie and Kathleen are fighting over who else is coming over here. Assuming they both live one should be here in a minute." He said on his way to the bathroom.

Sure enough, as soon as the lock clicked in the bathroom door there was another knock on the door to the stateroom.

"Katie. You'd better not have hurt your sister."

"Nah, she's fine."

"Dare I ask who won?"

"Why me of course." She told Olivia, hugging her.

Elliot was sitting on the couch in his glory. Nothing warmed his heart more than watching the woman he loved being all motherly with his kids. Even before this week those were some of his most favorite moments of her. He caught her eye and winked.

"You guys know to have your luggage out in the living room by 7:15, right Kat?" Elliot asked.

"Yes Daddy. Otherwise we take out own luggage off the ship, right?"

"Exactly." He said.

Dickie then came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. He walked over to the couch and sat down in between Elliot and Olivia, where Kathleen had just gotten up from.

"What time does the plane leave?" He asked the adults.

"2:04pm." Olivia told him.

"What the heck are we going to do until then?"

"Well, my son, I thought we'd all go check out Cape Canaveral. You know, the space center. There's a shuttle that goes over there." Elliot told him.

"Cool! Well, I should go throw my dirty clothes in my suitcase." He got up and left the stateroom.

25 minutes later the kids all had their suitcases in the living room of their stateroom and were all gathered back in Elliot and Olivia's. They waited for one of the ship's crew members to come pick up their bags then they all went up to Deck 10 to wait for the ship to dock. The twins saying goodbye one last time to the friends they'd made.

"Ready for everything to change?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"It'll all be fine." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

After a little wait the ship docked and everyone slowly began getting off the ship. The Stablers Plus 1 got off the ship and walked over to the shuttle that was going over to the space center and got on. The cruise line would hold their bags until they were done.

They got to the space center and walked around for a few hours before heading back to Port Canaveral to get their bags and leave for the airport in Orlando. After the 45 minute drive they arrived at the airport.

"Think you can make it through security this time El?" Olivia teased.

"Very funny."

Elliot took the luggage up to the skycap to have them checked, tipped the man, and then headed inside with Olivia and his family. The group headed over to the metal detectors, emptied their pockets, and walked through. This time everyone made it through with no problems.

Once they were through there they headed down the concourse looking for something to eat. Elliot noticed a Dunkin Donuts and since no one had eaten yet that day they went inside to grab some food. After donuts, muffins, coffees, and hot chocolates were ordered they all sat down to eat.

"Alright, I call a seat next to Dad and Liv on the flight to Dulles." Maureen told everyone.

"And I get Liv on the flight to JFK." Elliot said.

"Fine." The other kids agreed.

They finished up their food and headed to the gate where their flight was boarding from. Sitting down in chairs they were all exhausted from having woken up so early. Olivia sat next to Elliot, her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her hair. She was just about asleep when the voice came over the intercom announcing that United Flight 1475 was boarding. The six of them got up and stumbled onto the plane.

Elliot, Maureen, and Olivia found their seats and sat down next to each other. Right after take off Elliot had fallen asleep.

"Have I thanked you for coming with us Liv?" Maureen asked.

"Probably. I don't think so lately though." She smiled at the girl she thought of as a daughter.

Maureen sat there looking deep in thought and like she had something to say but couldn't or wouldn't say it.

"You are just like your father aren't you? I know that look. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I…umm…well, I…never mind." Maureen blushed.

Olivia lifted up the armrest between her and Maureen and pulled the girl over into her arms.

"Mo, you know I love you Sweetie, just tell me. Trust me, your dad is sleeping." She glanced to the row in front of them. "Katie and the twins too."

"Okay. I was thinking. Well, actually more like wondering. I'd have to talk to the other kids first to make sure it's what they want too, but I'm pretty certain. Do you…do you think it would be okay if we…umm..if we called you Mom?" By now Maureen was really blushing.

"Maureen, honey, stop being embarrassed, okay?" Olivia told her gently. "I would be honored if you and your brother and sisters wanted to call me Mom." She said amid tears.

"Thank you."

Just then the plane hit an air pocket and jostled, waking Elliot up.

"We there yet?" He muttered.

"Half and hour or so." Olivia told him.

Maureen reached down to her bag and took out a deck of cards.

"Go Fish?" She asked, holding the cards up.

"Sure." Elliot said.

She opened the pack and passed out cards to Elliot, Olivia, and herself and they began the game. 30 minutes later, with them each having won a few games, the pilot came over the intercom and announced their decent into Dulles International Airport.

Getting off the plane they only had 40 minutes to get all the way across the airport to where Flight 7504 was taking off from. The whole family took off running, trying not to run over anyone on the way. When they got to the gate the boarding announcement was just being made.

The flight was boarded and Elliot and Olivia sat down next to each other.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day." He told her as he took her hand in his.

"I seem to recall seeing you just this morning." She smirked.

"You know what I mean. I've had to fight the kids for you all week."

"Aww…not good at sharing?"

"Not at all."

The plane began to take off and Elliot and Olivia decided to make the best of the hour and 21 minute flight and take a nap. When it was clear they were both asleep chatter began in the rows in front of them.

"I asked Liv if we could call her Mom." Maureen began.

"No way!" Dickie exclaimed.

"What'd she say?" Kathleen asked.

"She said she would be honored."

"I guess that settles that. We should probably clear it with Daddy first." Lizzie said.

"As soon as we get home." Maureen decided.

The four Stabler kids spent the rest of their flight listening to music and reading magazines. Soon enough the plane was landing, everyone was getting off, and starting to walk to baggage claim.

Once they had walked around the corner to the exit Olivia and Elliot saw them. Everyone from the 1-6 was there to meet their flight. Olivia knew they would have to tell sooner or later so she said 'fuck it' and went for sooner.

"Guys, there's something Elliot and I want to tell you." As soon as she said that she grabbed Elliot and pulled him into an extremely passionate kiss.

The whole squad broke out in cheers and congratulations. Don walked over to Elliot and pulled him aside.

"Congratulations Elliot. Take care of our girl for me." He pulled him into a hug. "Oh, and Monday morning? We're good. IAB will be keeping an eye on you the next six months. If they're convinced your relationship doesn't affect your partnership you'll be left alone."

"Thank you Don."

The two men walked back over to the group. Everyone walked Elliot, Olivia, and the four Stabler kids out to their car.

"Let's head home Daddy. Mom." Maureen said as they hopped in the car.

Hearing his daughter, Elliot knew that this trip had finally succeeded in giving him what they had all been searching for for years now. A family.


	10. Epilogue

Here you have it. Sad, sad day, the epilogue is here. I'm so sad to see it come, but it was time. Oh, and this takes place about 3 years after the cruise.

This is for each and every single one of my readers & reviewers who've stuck by me the last few weeks that I've been writing this. You all ROCK!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how hard I try, they're not mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:30pm had come and Olivia was just getting ready to walk out of the 1-6. She said a quick goodbye to the two people left, Elliot and Don, before making her way to the elevator. Hitting the button for the basement level parking garage she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it the elevator had come to a stop. She walked off, went through the door, and then started towards her car. Getting in she grabbed her sunglasses and put them on before picking up her phone and dialing home.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Liz. What do you and your brother want for dinner?" She asked.

"_Dad's not going to be home?"_

"He's coming. He'll just be a little later, he's going over stuff with Grandpa Don."

"_Oh, okay, good." _Lizzie sighed.

"So, what do you and RJ want?" Olivia asked again.

"_Umm…why don't we cool?" _Lizzie suggested.

"You two okay there? It's not even your night to cook." Olivia was starting to get concerned.

"_Everything's fine Mom. We just want to cook."_

"Okay. See you in 30?"

"_Yep, that's good. I love you Mom!"_

"Love you too Liz!"

Olivia ended the call and turned up the radio. Halfway through jamming out to the song on the radio she realized she was headed in the wrong direction. She and Elliot had recently moved into a new house, this one in Brooklyn. She was headed to Queens.

Coming to a stop, she cursed at her mistake and turned in the right direction. This was the first time in a couple of weeks that she'd tried to go to the house in Queens. Oh well, she'd get more time to unwind this way.

Meanwhile, back at the 1-6 Elliot had just walked into his captain's office.

"Don, you're sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"Elliot, I've been planning for this day for the past 11 years."

"But--"

"Nothing will change around here. I've already cleared it with IAB." He patted the younger man on the back.

"Do you want to see the ring?" Elliot asked.

"Of course."

Elliot took the familiar Robin's Egg Blue box out of his jacket pocket, slid the white ribbon off and opened the black velvet box inside showing off the 3 carat platinum set ring resting there.

"Gorgeous Elliot. She'll love it."

"Thanks. You are coming tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Don said.

Just then Elliot's cell phone rang. After glancing at the Caller ID he answered.

"What's up?"

"_Mom just called, she'll be home in 30 minutes." _Lizzie told him.

"Hmmm…Grandpa Don and I might be able to make it in 25 if we leave right now and turn on the lights." Elliot let her know.

"_I'll stall her! I'll call and tell her we need bread from Martini's, that'll buy another 5-10 minutes."_

"Sounds good. We'll leave now. Bye Lizzie."

Elliot ended the call and turned towards his captain.

"We need to leave now if we're going to beat her home." He told him.

The two left to get in their cars and head for the Benson-Stabler house.

As she got off the phone with Olivia telling her to get bread there was a knock on the door. Lizzie walked over and opened the door.

"Uncle Fin! You made it!" She exclaimed, seeing who was there.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I even brought a special guest."

He moved into the house, bringing the blonde into view behind him. At first Lizzie didn't even recognize who it was. Suddenly it hit her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Aunt Alex? No frickin' way!" She said, shocked.

"Hey Sweetheart!" She pulled Lizzie into a hug. "Anyone else here?"

"Living room."

Fin and Alex walked into the living room to gasps of shock from the rest of Elliot's kids. Moments later there was another knock on the front door. Lizzie turned around to answer the door again.

This time when she opened the door it was Casey, accompanied by John Munch.

"Hey Lizzie." Casey said as they walked in.

"Hi Aunt Casey, Uncle Munchy."

"Last ones here aren't we?" John asked.

"Other than Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Don, yes." Lizzie said.

"I knew this was a conspiracy Case." He told the woman next to him.

Just then she heard a voice carrying from the living room.

"Alex?!" She called out, taking off running into the room.

True to his word, 25 minutes later Elliot pulled in the garage. He walked through the door into the house and hung up his coat. Walking into the living room one of the first people he saw was Alex.

"Alex?" He stared in shock.

"Congratulations Elliot!" She walked towards him.

"She hasn't said yes yet you know." He teased, pulling her into a hug.

"You know what I mean for." Alex whispered to him, glancing across the room.

"Well, you're welcome. From both of us."

Elliot took a second to look around the room and do a mental head count. All of their daughters were, their son, their boss who had become a father to Olivia in the past year, their fellow detectives, both brothers to Elliot and Olivia after so many years. Then there was Casey and Alex. The two best sisters he could ever ask for Olivia to have.

Just as he was about to address them all the garage door opened again. Footsteps could be heard coming in the house.

"Elliot Stabler! You better not have used the lights just to beat me home!" Olivia yelled to him.

As she walked into the living room everyone jumped out from behind the furniture where they were hiding.

"SURPRISE!!"

"Oh. My. God!"

She glanced around to see just who was there.

"Alexandra!!" She called out seeing her best friend after so long.

"What Mommy?" A gorgeous curly brown haired blue eyed little 2 ½ year old answered. "I just did what Daddy and Maureen said."

Knowing her daughter was on the verge of tears she put the reunion with her friend on hold.

"Not you, my Alexandra Casey Stabler. You did nothing wrong. Mommy loves your surprise." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "That Alexandra." She pointed toward Alex, now making her way over.

"Oh! Aunt Alex!" Alexandra exclaimed, suddenly all smiles.

Olivia stood up and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You're never leaving us again, right?" She asked.

"Not if Fin has his way." Alex blushed.

"Well, now that everyone's all reacquainted, let's eat." Elliot declared.

They all walked in to the large dining room. Somehow they'd managed enough places at the table for all 12 people. Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie began bringing food in while Lizzie helped her little sister get settled.

Once everyone sat down and filled up their plates Elliot stood up. He walked to the first chair around the corner from his, took the box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. Immediately, Olivia started crying.

"Olivia Serena Benson, " He began, as he took her hand, "11 years ago you walked into my life and turned it upside down. You have seen me at my best and at my worst. Four years ago, you began filling the space in not only my life and heart, but our older children's as well. Now, three years after declaring my love for you I'm asking you to please be my wife." He kissed her gently.

"I love you El. Of course I'll marry you." She choked out through tears.

Elliot kissed her again before sitting down to enjoy dinner with their family.


End file.
